Suivant le Courant du Passé
by Chaeos
Summary: UA.Un an après la guerre,il est temps d'y aller et d'accomplir leur destin.Albus enverra donc Harry,Ron et Hermione sous de fausses identités au temps de Tom Jedusor pour essayer de le faire changer de camp.Y parviendront-ils ?Amitié H/H/R et HP/TJ No Sl.
1. Un aperçu de mon passé ou mon futur ?

**.T**itre _: Suivant le Courant du Passé ( S.C.P )_

**.P**_erso. Principaux : Harry Potter ( Jaden Mackenzie ), Ron Weasley ( Ethan Grant ), Hermione Granger ( Grac( i )e Wayne ), Tom Jedusor, Albus Dumbledore._

**.R**_ésumé : U. an après la guerre, il est temps d'y aller et d'accomplir leur destin. Albus enverra donc Harry, Ron et Hermione sous de fausses identités au temps de Tom Jedusor pour essayer de le faire changer de camp. Y parviendront-ils ? Le jeune garçon ouvra-t-il son coeur à ces personnes qui l'on fait sortir de l'orphelinat ? Eux, l'espèrent... Relation Harry/Tom un peu parental et amitié Harry/Ron/Hermione. No Slash._

**.N**_ote : Hi Everybody ! Me voici de retour ( Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour xD ) avec ma nouvelle fic' qui fait ma fierté, si je puis dire. Je ne sais pas si je continuerais mon autre fic'. J'ai perdu le goût de l'écrire au profit de celle-là. Désolée pour les fautes qui si trouveront, mais ma correctrice ne donne plus de nouvelle. Si quelqu'un veut ce dévouer à ce boulot, vous êtes le bienvenue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Byee !_

**.D**_isclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tous est à J.K.R ainsi que les personnages. Je ne touche pas d'argent et le fait simplement pour le plaisir d'écrire._

_**.C**__hapitre 1. _

**U**n aperçu de mon passé ou de mon futur ?

Albus Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée de son petit-fils. Il savait que même s'il était tard, ce dernier était toujours debout. Harry James Potter était un effet son petit-fils grâce aux liens du fils d'Albus et qui était le Grand-Père du jeune homme. Même si le Directeur de Poudlard était son arrière - Grand-Père, il préférait qu'il l'appelle Grand-Père tout simplement. Après tout, il n'était pas si vieux ?

Harry l'avait découvert lors de sa sixième année, il y a maintenant trois ans et avait décidé de quitter les Dursley pour venir s'établir dans une maison qu'il avait lui-même construit avec Albus. Ils avaient placés divers sorts de camouflage, de dissimulation, de repousse-moldu et de repousse-sorcier pour la rendre aussi incartable que Poudlard ou le 12 Square Guimmeraud, l'ancienne maison des Black. Quand Hermione et Ron eurent 17 ans, leur parents les autorisèrent à vivre dans la même maison que Harry. Ce dernier qui n'aimait pas être tout seule - même si Flamèche, le phénix que lui avait offert son Grand-Père, était là, il n'était pas d'une grande distraction - avait accepté sans la moindre hésitation.

Albus s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil rouge foncé en face du feu. Plonger dans ces pensées, il ne vit pas les yeux verts brillant qui le fixait avec un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureuse et les décorations de Gryffondor qui ornaient les murs, la rendait encore plus accueillante. Harry avait eu 19 ans il y a deux semaines et tous les invités étaient venues célébrer ça dans le plus grand secret. Ron et Hermione, qui habitaient aussi avec le jeune homme, avaient organisés une magnifique fête et avait convier les invités et avaient occupés leur ami pendant qu'il décorait leurs maisons. Grâce à l'aide d'Albus et Fumsec tout était allé merveilleusement bien. Le Grand-Père de l'élu s'était occupé des sucreries et Fumsec avait été porté les lettres à leurs destinataires. Cela ne lui avait pas vraiment plus de jouer le Hibou de service, mais il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il ne servirait à rien de bouder et qu'il ne pourrait faire rien d'autres d'utiles. Il avait tort. Hermione, qui eut pitié de lui quand il eut terminer le travail, l'autorisa à l'aider dans la cuisine. Ils préparèrent à manger et quand Harry revint du Ministère où il était devenu Auror, il eut la plus belle surprise de toutes sa vie.

Le monde des Sorciers, quant à lui, ne subissait plus les fréquentes attaquent de Voldemort, car ce dernier avait été anéantit par Harry, il y a un an. La dernière guerre avait été un véritable massacre. De nombreux Mangemort avait péri, mais les pertes étaient aussi lourdes du côté de la lumière. Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Albefoth Dumbledore, Colin Crivey, Dean Thomas, Parvatil Patil, George, Ginny et bien d'autres étaient ceux qui avaient été tués pendant la guerre. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, mais quelques choses l'avaient quand même fort troublé... Et le jeune homme avait voulu ce confié, de se libérer de ce poids qu'il avait gardé avec lui depuis la mort de son ennemi. Il lui avait donc raconté sans omettre les moindres détails.

__________________________________________

**FLASH BACK**

La Bataille faisait rage tout autour de lui. Les cris, les pleurs, les lamentations des sorciers qui pleuraient un proche ou un défunt retentissait au loin. Un cercle avait été créée autour des deux combattants. Harry était à l'extrémité droites, tandis que Tom Jedusort se trouvait sur le côté gauche. Le jeune élu de 18 ans portait ces robes de combat noir et brodé d'or ou d'étrange motifs avaient été cousus dans du fils d'or. À sa ceinture, bien rangé dans son fourreau, pendait l'épée de Godric Gryffondore. D'étranges éclairs rouge et or tournaient autour de la garde, illuminant le visage d'Harry ainsi que la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire et celle qui partait de sa mâchoire jusqu'à en haut de son oreille gauche. Les combattants se regardaient droit dans les yeux, s'affrontant sauvagement du regard. Tom, lui, était vêtu comme Harry d'une robe noire de combat brodé d'argent avec un Serpent s'enroulant autour de son bras gauche et descendait jusqu'à sa hanche. Ses yeux rouges luisaient et faisait ressortir son teint de cadavre et quand il parla, sa voix était un long sifflement.

- Alors, Potter, comment vont tes amis ? Fit Voldemort en Fourchelangue, ce qui fit frissonné l'assistance qui les entouraient. Le loup-Garou va bien ? Oh mais j'oubliais. Il est mort. Tout comme ça très chère femme. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Bellatrix à prit plaisir à la tuer. Et elle aurait aimé finir le travail. Où est ton neveu, Potter ?

Le jeune homme serrait les dents depuis le début, résistant à la grande envie de meurtre qui montait en lui. Jamais. Jamais il ne toucherait à Teddy. Ne détachant pas son regard des yeux incandescents, Harry ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il resserra la prise sur sa baguette et ce concentra intensément. Le jeune homme préparait une attaque mentale, pour déstabiliser son adversaire. C'était une technique que Severus et Dray lui avaient enseignés. Elle n'avait jamais ratée, mais tout dépendait aussi des capacités mental de la victime. Dans le cas de Voldemort, il serait sûrement plus ardues de franchir ses barrières mentales que celles de Lucius ou Macnair. De toutes façons, Harry était sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas la visite dans le crâne de ce psychopathe et il avait raison. Envoyant enfin son attaque mentale, Harry ferma les yeux, tout comme Tom. À ce moment-là, un immence dôme transparent apparut, enfermant les deux adversaires dans une sorte de bulle de verre gigantesque.

Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement dans la foule. Chacun rester muet de stupeur devant ce phénomène des plus étranges. Hermione Granger brisa le cercle de combattants et s'avança prudemment vers le dôme. Elle tendit la main et toqua contre la paroi lisse. Un son doux s'en échappa.

- Du cristal. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-elle.

La foule continua d'être silencieuse avant d'éclater. Certains criaient que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan ou que c'était une diversion pour que de nouveaux renfort arrive. Hermione ne prêta pas attention aux bruits. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Tous les Mangemorts avaient été tués ou capturé, les quelques survivants qui restaient après la grande bataille avait été exterminer. Les sourcils froncés montrait sa concentration intense. Plonger dans ces pensées, elle ne vit donc pas tout suite un jeune homme qui se frayait un chemin dans la foule pour la rejoindre. Ce ne fut que quand elle leva la tête quelle le vit et un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, Mione ? Demanda un grand dadet aux cheveux carotte. Son visage reflétait une réelle inquiétude et ses yeux jetaient fréquemment des coups d'oeil derrière la jeune fille.

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan initial, mais souvient toi qu'Harry avait une mission à accomplir de la part de...Dumbledore, chuchota-t-elle à son compagnon. Harry a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler ce que c'était, car cela aurait compromit les plans de son Grand-Père si leur projet s'était rependu et souvient-toi qu'il nous avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Quand a ce dôme qui les entoure c'est du cristal, j'en suis sûr et ça doit surement leurs conféré une sorte de protection. Du moins pour l'instant...

Les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent de parler et transplanèrent vers leurs camp de base pour se reposer, car Harry avait aussi mentionné qu'il ignorait le temps que prendrait sa mission et donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Ils espéraient aussi que leur ancien Directeur d'école et accessoirement Grand-Père de leur meilleur ami, les rassurent un peu. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la tente ou se ralliait leur ami(e)s et allié(e)s, comme Draco ( en tout cas Ron ne le considérait pas comme un ami, car il n'aimait toujours pas le blond même si son aide avait souvent été très précieuse), ils s'installèrent autour d'une large table en bois pendant que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, s'affairait dans la cuisine. En effet, Molly était chargée de nourrir les troupes de sorciers et sorcières, aidée par de nombreux elfes de maison. Au début, la cuisinière était restée septique. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester derrière pendant que tout le monde sacrifiait sa vie. Encore plus quand vu que son mari et ses enfants se bataillaient aussi férocement contre de redoutables sorciers. Elle fut heureusement convaincue par Arture. La jeune Hermione n'avait pas aimé voir des Elfes gambader joyeusement autour des tentes du camp, mais avait fini par se résoudre qu'il était plus utile quand il était là.

- Maman, Héla Ron a sa mère, est-ce que tu sais si Dumbeldore est-là ?

Molly ne lui jeta même pas un regard et continua de surveillé les ustensiles, qui sous ses coups de baguettes, effectuaient tous ses désirs.

- Tout d'abord, jeune homme, c'est professeur Dumbeldore et non je ne l'ai pas vu, mais baisse d'un ton. Severus est venu ce reposé après sa dernière mission. Tu sais à quel point elle a été rude pour lui, le sermonna-t-elle.

Le roux soupira.

- Ouais, ouais je sais. Mais Harry est...Hum...

Cette fois-ci, sa mère se tourna vers lui dès que le nom du jeune homme fut prononcé. Une inquiétude s'était emparé de ces traits. Elle aimait Harry comme un de ses propres enfants et elle ne supporterait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de mal.

- Il va bien ?

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie. Elle comprit aussitôt.

- Pour l'instant tout va très bien, Mme Weasley. Le plan initial c'est bien déroulé, mais il devait effectuer quelque chose pour Albus. Quelque chose, une sorte de mission dont nous ignoreront la teneur, mais d'après Harry et Albus c'est très important. Bref, d'après ce que j'ai pu en conclure, la mission c'est bien déroulé, mais un étrange...dôme de cristal l'a emprisonné...Lui et V-Voldenort. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, mais il ne court aucun danger pour le moment et je ne pense pas qu'Albus aurait voulu faire courir un grand risque à son propre petit-fils, termina Hermione en soufflant un peu.

Ron l'a regardait avec admiration, mais un grognement sourd le fit sursauté ainsi que les deux autres femmes. Dans l'encadrement d'une porte se tenait Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots qui avaient l'air vraiment fatigué et mal en point. Une longue balafre partait de sa tempe gauche jusqu'au col de son vêtement. Elle était encore rouge et contrastait fortement avec le teint pâle du Maître des Potions. Hermione et Mme Weasley se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à marcher. Elles l'installèrent sur une chaise, que Molly transforma rapidement en un fauteuil plus confortable pour le blesser et regagnèrent leur place. Le masque froid et indifférent que portait constamment Severus, s'était légèrement dissipé pour voir qu'il souffrait le martyr à cause de ses blessures.

- Je vous prierais, Hermione de me dire ce qui n'a pas fonctionné dans le plan et pourquoi mon apprenti n'est pas ici, lança Rogue, en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

Son ancienne élève lui livra donc tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé sur la plaine de la bataille. Quand ce fut fait, Rogue s'adossa à son fauteuil, visiblement plus fatigué que tout à l'heure. Sa dernière mission n'avait pas été simple. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce quelle le soit, mais pas ce point-là. Ça lui avait presque coûté la vie. Que ce serait-il passé si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Il aurait été certainement tué.

Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement. Chaqu'uns sirotaient le thé apporté par Mme Weasley et essayait de savoir ce qu'aurait pu être la mission qu'avait confié Dumbledore à son petit-fils. En parlant du loup, Albus Dumbledore arriva soudainement dans une tornade de robe immaculé et couvertes de poussière dû à la bataille. Ses yeux bleus vifs ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude, mais à la place lançaient des éclaires par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa colère avait fait apparaître un halo rouge autour de sa silhouette et la bienveillance qui l'entourait avant avait disparut. Les trois personnes assisent autour de la table frissonèrent sous le regard de glace même si il faisait relativement chaud au mois de Mai.

- Hermione depuis combien de temps ce trouve-t-il dans ce dôme ?

La jeune fille consulta sa montre et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Depuis une vingtaines de minutes, Monsieur.

Le Directeur marmonait dans sa barbe des choses incohérentes qui n'était sans queue ni tête pour les trois autres et marchait de long en large devant la table de bois, l'air clairement irrité et en colère. Finalement, il arrêta de marcher et vint s'assoir à côté de Severus faisant fasse à Ron. Il avait l'air lasse et toute trace de colère avait disparut.

- Hum...Monsieur ? Demanda couragement le jeune Weasley. Il ne prêta pas attention au coup de coude d'Hermione et continua. Pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi consistait la...mission d'Harry, s'il vous plaît ? Ça nous aiderait à conprendre pourquoi il se trouve en ce moment dans une bulle de cristal géante...

- Bien sûr, Ron, Dit Albus en regardant le plus jeune par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais ne t'avais-je pas demander de m'appeller Albus ?

- Hum...Si...Albus.

Les oreilles de Ron ressemblaient plus à deux tranches de boeuf crue en cet instant ce qui fit sourire le Grand-Père d'Harry. Il commença donc à raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur Tom et arriva à la mission qu'Harry avait.

**.Pendant ce temps-là.**

Harry et Tom ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. D'abord, désorienté, les deux individus ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence de l'autre. Une lumière blanche émanait du corps du jeune homme tandis qu'une faible lueur blanche ce dégageait de celui du Lord. C'est étrange. D'habitude ça ne ce passe pas comme ça, songea le jeune homme en observant la lumière que semblait se dégager de son être ainsi que Tom, qu'il venait de remarquer. Il observa aussi que ces vêtements avaient changés. Il ne portait plus sa robe de combat, mais plutôt celle des professeur et même s'il n'aurait jamais avoué à quiquonc, il trouvait cela assez intimidant. Secouant la tête il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé de physique. Voldemort aussi. Ses yeux étaient moins rouges virant au noir, son visage était devenu moins pâle, son nez ressemblait à celui des humains et ses mains ne ressemblaient plus à de grandes Araignées blafardes.

- Que m'as-tu fait Potter ? Rugit le Lord en apercevant enfin Harry.

Ce dernier haletait. Les yeux fermés, la respiration rauque, le jeune homme se sentait incontrôlablement grandir et la sensation était loin d'être agréable ! Il sentait ses membres brûlés, grandirent, ses muscles se développer, ses cheveux s'allonger et sa connexion avec Tom s'être renforcé ce qui lui fit légèrement paniquer. Ce stupide lien était déjà assez fort alors si en plus il se renforçait, il serait submerger par les visions du Lord 24/24 et ça il ne le voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Lord Voldemort avec une expression de purs peurs et d'effroi sur le visage. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que tous ce passait bien, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et le jeune homme faisait confiance à cette voix. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Hermione quand elle essayait de le consoler. Ne préférant pas répondre à la question du Mage noir, Harry se contenta d'observer l'environnement dans lequel, ils avaient atterrit, car il avait cessé de grandir et ses membres n'étaient plus douloureux. Il faisait jour et un peu plus loin il put apercevoir les contours d'un lac. Une grande tentacule émergea soudainement de la surface stagnante du lac pour replonger avec un grand.. Plouf ! Harry en aurait parier son costume de professeur qu'ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Poudlard et la présence d'une telle créature dans l'eau ne pouvait que renforcer cette théorie. Tom faisait la même chose que lui et observait attentivement le paysage, oubliant son ennemi en face de lui. Sa peau avait encore changé et ses yeux avaient viré au bleu extrêmement foncés.

- On dirait que nous sommes à Poudlard, murmura Harry en fixant l'arbre sous lequel il avait l'habitude d'aller pendant l'été avec Hermione et Ron.

- Quel brillante déduction, Potter, cracha Tom en le fixant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais...

- Une simple attaque mentale, coupa le jeune homme avec brusquerie. À ce que je saches ça ne servait qu'à vous affaiblir et non à nous faire transplaner à Poudlard. Il y a aussi ce changement physique qui est assez étrange.

Tom grogna quelques choses d'inintelligible et ce mit à détailler Harry, ses yeux se plissant au fur et à mesure. Finalement, il détourna le regard et chercha quelques choses dans une de ses poches. Il doit chercher sa baguette, pensa Harry en le voyant. Imitant le faux Lord, il se mit lui aussi en quête du morceau de bois qui lui permettrait de se défendre. Cette baguette et celle de Voldemort avait la même plume de Pheonix. Elles venaient toutes les deux de Fumsec, le Pheonix de son Grand-Père. Lors de sa 4e année, Voldemort s'était trouvé un nouveau corps et avait voulu - encore une fois - le tuer. Bien sûr, avec toutes les tentatives de Voldemort pour essayer de le supprimer, il avait l'habitude, mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit quand ils avaient lancé un sort l'un contre l'autre. Les deux sorts lumineux s'étaient fracassés et avaient formée un dôme et chaque meurtre qu'avait commit Voldemort depuis le début en avait fait ressurgir les victimes. Harry avait donc vu ses parents et Cédric, son camarade mort à son arrivée dans le cimetière.

Maintenant il se trouvait seul avec le mage noir, une idée plus que réjouissante ! Le jeune homme aurait bien battu le sale Serpent maintenant, mais quelque chose le retint. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas le tuer pour une raison des plus étrange. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment. Il voulait protéger Tom Elvis Jedusort alias Lord Voldemort. Non. Seulement Tom, répondit une petite voix, l'autre n'est pas réussi à gagner ta confiance. Il n'aurait jamais réussi, poursuivit-elle.

Cette voix l'effraya. C'était la sienne, il en était sûr mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa propre voix lui disait de protéger un homme qui n'en était plus un, parce qu'il s'était enterré sous la magie Noir. Tout cela était irrationnel. Harry laissa ses inquiétudes dans un coin de son esprit. Il y avait plus urgent. Tenter de retrouver sa baguette et s'il n'y arriverait pas alors il essaierait de transplaner. Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait transplaner à Poudlard mais, après la dernière bataille qui s'était déroulé au château, ce dernier avait été profondément affaiblit et les protections Anti-transplanage aussi. Heureusement, les sortilèges de repousse-moldu avait tenu bon.

Un quart d'heure passa et toujours pas de signe de sa baguette. D'habitude il ne se séparait jamais de ce morceau de bois même s'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette ou dû moins la plupart des sorts basiques qui ne requéraient pas une grande puissance magique. Abandonnant cette idée, il ferma les yeux et se concentra en visualisant l'endroit où ce déroulait la bataille. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre. Non. Rien à faire. Il se trouvait toujours dans le parc de Poudlard et le temps était toujours aussi magnifique contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il était venu ce qui remontait à a peu près deux mois.

Suspicieux, il se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Tom. Et ses yeux ce plissèrent quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait que lui dans le parc. Haussant les épaules, il s'avança et retourna au château. D'ailleurs ce dernier était vide ce qui ne s'était jamais produit, mais ça n'étonnait pas Harry, car l'école avait dû fermer ces portes, le danger étant devenu bien trop grand, même avec Albus Dumbledore comme Directeur. Parcourant les couloirs, il ne remarqua pas que les changements effectués comme pour les portraits. Ces derniers étaient moins nombreux et il ne bougeait pas, restant immobile. Quand Harry le remarqua enfin, il se dit que tout cela n'était pas normal. Il s'arrêta et regarda où il se situait. Au 2e étages. Le survivant retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et se figea quand il fut sur le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière était ouverte comme d'habitude et les élèves et professeurs étaient attablés comme si de rien n'était. Tous avait l'air heureux et insouciant ce qui n'était pas l'habituelle état d'esprit des élèves ainsi que celui des enseignants. Il chercha frénétiquement le regard de son Grand-Père et la vision qu'il eu réussi à l'achever.

Quand il revint à lui, il ne sentit pas ses membres douloureux dû à une chute comme il s'y attendait. Comme si sont corps ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Néanmoins, sa cicatrice lui brûlait affreusement et il réalisa - bien trop vite - pourquoi. Lord Voldemort se tenait beaucoup plus prêt de lui que d'habitude. Il recula vivement et la brûlure diminua. Quand il fut assez loin, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la Grande Salle et que son évanouissement n'avait duré que quelques minutes. De plus personne n'avait semblé le remarquer et il s'en réjouissait même si la vision de Lord Voldemort, un rictus de rage, regardant Albus n'avait pas amélioré son moral qui n'était déjà pas très haut.

- Nous sommes dans un souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort acquiesça et Harry remarqua que son apparence en avait encore prit un coup. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé, mais moins que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux bruns-noir avait repoussé, bien plus discipliné que ceux d'Harry. Il était mince. Très mince. Comme s'il était sous-alimenté. Il flottait dans ses robes de sorciers un peu comme lui avec les anciens vêtements de Dudley. Non ! Il n'y avait absolument aucun point en commun avec...Avec ce monstre ! Monstre. C'est comme ça que les Dursley l'appelaient.

- Apparemment, votre petite attaque mentale est un véritable succès, Potter ! Fit Jedusor d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vous m'en voyez des plus navrez, déclara le jeune homme en observant encore une fois avec plus d'attention la Grande Salle des années 30 et 40. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé si on ne comptait pas les élèves et les adultes. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour parler ça, poursuivit le jeune homme en décrochant son regard du jeune Tom d'environ 16 ans à la table de Serpentard.

-Et quel meilleur moment, alors ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres moments comme celui-là. Ma puissance baisse de plus en plus, mes Mangemorts ont fuient ou sont morts et mes Horcruxes ont été détruits, dit-il avec rage.

Personne ne remarqua leur conversation comme quand Harry avait été dans le Journal de Voldemort, il y a de cela de nombreuses années maintenant. Des élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle et même s'il ne l'ai voyait pas et qu'ils étaient immatérielles, ils se poussèrent quand même par simple habitude.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais compatir à ton sujet, Tom, hurla le Survivant, rouge de colère. Tu as tué des centaines d'innocents, torturés, mutilés, rendu malheureux des familles et j'en passe...

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le tutoiement était venu presque...naturellement. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de parler à ce genre de personne ce qui a vraie dire était faux. Les psychopathe à tête de serpent et à l'âme mutilé ne courait pas les rues. Mais quand il vit que Tom le regardait de la plus étrange façon qui soit, il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle après avoir hurlé contre le meurtrier de ses parents. Ça l'avait tout de même soulager. Il n'avait pas crié comme ça depuis sa cinquième année, il y a trois ans.

Brusquement, le décor de la pièce changea, les faisant tomber sur le sol au passage. Les yeux écarquillé Harry vit une scène des plus étrange ce déroulé. Il voyait deux hommes et une femme tous trois très jeunes. Ils étaient accroupie en face d'un petit garçon d'une douzaine d'année qui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus foncés. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête, mais bien emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture. Il entendit à côté de lui Lord Voldemort crié un mot qui ressemblait vaguement à un "stop". Puis la scène s'arrêta et s'effaça complètement pour retrouver le décore habituelle de Poudlard. Lentement, Harry tourna son regard vers Tom et sa mâchoire en tomba. Lord Voldemort (qui semblait maintenant encore plus humain qu'avant) ...pleurait. Enfin, une seule larme avait coulé sur sa joue pâle et les yeux fermés, Harry était presque sûr qu'il essayait de repousser les autres gouttes salées.

- Tu peux fermer la bouche, Potter, Dit Tom, les yeux toujours fermés. D'un geste de la main, il effaça la larme solitaire et se releva, étrangement calme.

Harry suivie le mouvement et ferma la bouche même s'il se rendait compte que la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté avait fait revivre des choses que son ennemi avaient sans doute oublié ou les avait enfouis profondément. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment de telles évènements avaient pu troubler Voldemort. Après tout, le jeune garçon qu'il avait dû voir dans le souvenir devait être mort et à la place un immonde personnage avait prit en main sa vie.

Harry ne s'accordait jamais avec les noms du Seigneur des Ténè fois, il le nommait par son prénom, comme son Grand-Père, mais Voldemort revenait tout aussi souvent. Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression que la personnalité du Mage Noir changeait, ce transformait et devenait plus complexe et c'est dans c'est moment-là qu'il pensait à lui en temps que Tom E. Jedusor, un pauvre garçon orphelin et méprisé par les enfants de son âge.

Le sorcier ténébreux prit la direction du premier étage et petit à petit ils grimpèrent les étages de leur ancienne école pour finalement s'arrêter au dernier. Le Mage noir l'entraîna vers un mur ou la tapisserie de Barnaba le follet avait été accroché. Tom passa devant trois fois devant le mur et au bout du troisième passage, une porte se dessina dans la pierre, la texture changea et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les Fondateurs avaient fait construire une telle salle, ce demanda Harry, exprimant ainsi sa pensée à voix haute. Pendant le chemin il avait eu l'occasion de se calmer et son esprit critique continuait à se poser des questions auxquels il n'y aurait même pas de réponse. Mais cette fois encore Tom le surpris. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'ouvrir la porte de bois.

- Elle a été construite par magie par Griffondor et Serdaigle qui voulaient que leurs maisons disposent comme Salazar avec la Chambre, d'une salle secrète. Poufsouffle, elle, a aménagée sous les serres sa propre salle, mais personne n'a jamais découvert l'endroit exacte. Elle n'est qu'une légende et n'a jamais été prouvé. Les descendants des Fondateurs ont gardé le secret depuis toujours, ce passant le mot de passe de génération en génération ect... Pour finalement trouver les Salles secrètes de leurs ascendances. Les Potter et les Dumbledore sont des descendants directe de Gryffondor. Les Evans et les Gaunt étaient ceux de Serpentard, continua Tom. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que le plus jeune était paralysé. La bouche encore une fois légèrement entrouverte et les mains crispées sur le rebord du fauteuil où il venait de s'assoir, montrait qu'il était en état de choc.

- Vous venez de me...me dire que q..q...que les Evans sont en quelques sortes...vos...cou.. cousins éloignés ? Demanda le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais balbutié autant de sa vie. Ça lui faisait penser atrocement à Quirel. Hum...Mauvais souvenir, pensa-t-il en ce souvenant de la tête de Voldemort encastré dans le crâne de son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Tom hocha lentement la tête et ses yeux bleus foncé ce plissèrent quant-il regarda Harry. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu gamin avait en tête et pourquoi, par Salazar tout puissant, avait-il l'air aussi horrifié ? Mais, il était tout de même content du résultat qu'il avait obtenu avec la pièce cela montrait que ses souvenirs étaient intacte. C'était ici qu'il avait trouvé les livres de magie noire la première fois. Il devait avoir 15 ans. Juste avant...Non ! Ne surtout pas penser à ça. Oublier. Il faut oublier. Tout oublier comme avant. Il avait sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer en repensant à cette partie de sa vie. La seule. La seule période heureuse qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Jusqu'à cette nuit... Quand ce stupide amoureux des moldus le lui avait annoncé.

La Salle sur Demande ressemblait étrangement à la Salle de commune de Gryffondore, sauf pour les couleurs. Les fauteuils de velours étaient du vert émeraude, la couleur de la maison des Serpents. Un feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre de pierre. Des bannières à l'effigie de la maison de Salazar étaient accrochées au-dessus de la cheminée. Cinq rayons de livre se trouvaient de chaque côté de la pièce et Harry était sûr que vu les couvertures et les reliures - qui n'était certainement pas en cuir - était des livres de Magie Noir. Poudlard était peut-être une école de "Magie Blanche", ça n'empêchait pas les élèves de lire et de cacher de nombreux ouvrage traitant des plus abominables choses magiques.

L'élu avait déjà lu quelques livres sur la magie dites noires et avait même appris quelques sorts avec Severus, mais n'avait jamais voulu savoir en quoi consistait le sortilège de mutilation humaine et d'autres choses encore plus atroce. Cela avait été seulement pour sa propre culture personnelle et Severus et Albus ne s'y était pas opposé. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à Ron et Hermione. D'abord, parce que c'était un projet personnel et parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'air horrifié et coléreux sur leurs visages si jamais il leur disait.

Les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée, Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Sa mère faisait partie des descendants de Salazar Serpentard faisant de son fils l'un dès dernier de la ligné Gryffondor/Serpentard. Mais ce qui ne lui rentrait pas dans la tête était qu'il avait un lien de sang, de chair avec son pire ennemi. Lord Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il sentait le poids du regard de ce dernier sur lui. Vu le manque de réaction, il ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait assassiné une Evans il y a 16 ans.

- Vous l'avez tué.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation et cela laissa le Mage Noir perplexe pendant un moment, mais il se reprit. Ce gamin ne savait rien. Et de toute façon il avait tué plus de personnes que Grindelwald lui-même, alors cela en faisait beaucoup.

- Qui, Potter ? Fit le Lord, son regard ce durcissant.

Ignorant la question, il détacha son regard des flammes pour fixer son regard flamboyant sur Voldemort. De la colère brûlait dans les yeux bleus foncés, si humaine comparée au pupille dilaté comme ceux des chats, qu'il avait avant.

- Saviez-vous, qu'il y a seize ans que vous aviez tué un autre membre de votre famille, fit le Survivant, les dents serrées. Saviez qu'elle était le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter ? LE SAVIEZ-VOUS ?

Il avait fermés les yeux, coupant la connexion visuel qu'il avait avec le garçon. Non. Il ignorait, il y a seize ans qu'elle était le nom de jeune fille de Lily Potter et il faut dire qu'il était clair qu'il n'en aurait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant sa curiosité était piquée par ce gamin. Inspirant profondément, il planta son regard bleu dans celui émeraude du Survivant. Vert. Comme Serpentard...Bien sûr ! Sa mère était une Evans. C'était une des caractéristiques de cette famille qui prouvaient leur descendance. Il se souvenait maintenant de cette insignifiant - à l'époque - détail que lui avait dit Severus quand il avait supplié de ne pas la tuer. D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas que le traître est pu tomber amoureux d'elle, qui était considéré comme une née-moldue. Il se rappelait encore avec précision, le châtiment qu'avait subi le jeune professeur de potion à l'époque. Doloris. Sans aucun doute son sortilège préféré avec l'Avada Kedavra et quelques autres sortilèges de Magie Noir. Il se remit soudain à penser à la femme de Potter Senior. Les Evans étaient une grande famille de Sang-pur qui avait quitté le monde magique à cause des préjugé tenu contre eux sur leur ancêtre. Ils s'étaient mélés aux moldus et avait finit par ce faire oublier au fil du temps. Quant au Gaunt, ils avaient mal tourner. Terriblement mal tourné comparé aux Evans qui n'avaient pas été de grands partisans de Magie Noir. Bien sûr, il était commun que les familles descendant du grand Salazar est étudié la Magie sombre puis que c'était en quelque sorte un héritage ainsi qu'une certaine attraction. Les Evans et les Gaunt n'avaient jamais caché cette attirance face à cette magie, mais n'avait jamais été très loin sur le chemin des ténèbres comparés au Lord qui, lui, descendait des Gaunt.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le regard du jeune homme se remplir de colère et de haine. Il devait avoir prit son silence pour une réponse positive. Mais juste avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, des voix s'élevèrent derrière la porte. Alerté, les deux hommes s'avancèrent, leurs paumes brillantes en avant pour utiliser la magie sans baguette, mais Harry se rappela qu'ils étaient dans un souvenir et donc, personne ne pouvait les voir et les attaquer.

- N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans un souvenir, Tom, dit-il d'une voix polaire. Le Lord hocha la tête et baissa sa main, mais la lumière ne disparut pas complètement. Un faible halo bleu foncé continuait d'entourer sa main. Certain souvenir pouvait tr«ès bien infliger des tortures mentales ou physique et il était clair que le gamin l'ignorait.

Harry ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Un homme aux cheveux bruns, mais tirant vers le blond et aux yeux bleus foncés discutait tranquillement avec un jeune garçon de onze ou douze ans. L'homme était incroyablement jeune et pourtant, il était vêtu des vêtements des professeurs, comme Harry. Le visage bronzé du jeune homme tranchait avec le visage pâle du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffés. Ses traits fin et sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux brillant...D'admiration ? Il était habillé des habituelles robes de sorcier de Poudlard avec l'écusson de la maison des Serpents sur la poitrine.

-... Tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à craindre, disait le plus vieux.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Avant on m'ignorait, comme si j'étais invisible, mais maintenant que je suis là... Je suis devenu égal aux autres, disait le jeune garçon, visiblement malalaise.

Le professeur lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai vécu quelques choses de presque similaire quand j'étais jeune. Au fait, tu n'avais pas un devoir de Potion à terminer ?

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Allons-y alors ! s'écria le jeune en tirant la manche de son professeur.

Ce dernier eu un sourire amusé face à l'enthousiasme de son élève et s'empressa de le suivre. Mais juste avant il se retourna vers les deux hommes - bouche bée - qui regardaient la scène et leurs fit un clin d'oeil.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Pour suivre l'avancement de mes fic's vous pouvez aller voir mon LJ, dont l'adresse est sur mon profil ! Comment trouver vous ce début ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis grâce aux magnifiques **Reviews **! ^^

Chaeos.


	2. La fin du commencement

_Ndl : Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de S.C.P. Assez rapide je sais, mais je me suis organisée pour avoir un chapitre de plus à l'avance. J'ai donc terminée le chapitre trois, mais il n'est pas corrigé et je n'ai pas encore commencée le quatre !^^ Voilà c'était juste une petite note d'auteur. N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des questions ou commentaire vous pouvez poster une review, m'envoyer un message à partir de mon profil ou tout simplement sur mon LJ ( Profil ). Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes. Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger. _

_« » Les Pensées entre Harry, Ron et Hermione._

**Bonne Lecture.**

Quand ils reprirent possession de leur corps et qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qui s'était passé, ils restèrent impassible, mais un regard entre-eux leur suffit pour comprendre que ce n'était un rêve même si aucun indice ne prouvait le contraire. Leurs habits étaient toujours les mêmes ainsi que leur apparence comme ils purent rapidement le constater. Mais ce qui était le plus étonnant était le fait qu'il était enfermer dans une sorte de bulle géante en verre et que la moitier des gens qui s'étaient rassemblés tout à l'heure avait déguerpit. Seulement une dizaine de personnes restaient en patrouille. Le dôme de verre ne tint pas longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à se dissoudre, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

Harry et Tom, baguette en main, observait le phénomène du coin de l'oeil, ne voulant pas que l'ennemis saisisse un moment d'inattention de la part de l'autre. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était remplit de nuage et ces derniers étaient grisâtres et violacés, signe qu'un orage terrible se préparait et l'air lourd était chargé d'électricité. De grands cris retentir quand la bulle de verre se dématérialisa et quelques sorciers transplanèrent dans un grand "Crac!".

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, une foule recommença à se former autour des deux sorciers. Mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez. Sa mission avait été accomplie. De toute façon, pour le peu de choses qu'il savait sur ce celle-ci, il ne pourrait pas dire avec certitude si elle avait été réussie ou pas. En effet, Albus n'avait pas jugé nécessaire qu'il la connaisse en détail et le jeune homme était prêt à mettre sa baguette au feu que s'il en aurait su plus, il n'aurait pas accepté. Les cris s'atténuèrent et bientôt le silence régna de nouveau sur la plaine de la bataille. Maintenant que la mission de son Grand-Père était terminé, il lui restait la dernière. Réaliser la prophétie. Le Survivant pensa brièvement à toutes les personnes décédées à cause de cet "homme". Puis, le visage de ce petit garçon avec son professeur réapparut. Si innocent. Si joyeux, heureux en cet instant. Ce n'était pas la même personne. Oh non ! L'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer n'était pas le petit garçon impatient de terminer son devoir de potion avec son professeur. Ce petit garçon-là, était mort il y a de nombreuses années.

Fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son rival, il lança son premier sort. Un maléfice informulé.

« Argutam » pensa-t-il.

L'homme serpent ne fit qu'un mouvement souple de la baguette et le sort orange ralentit puis se recolora en noir et retourna contre le jeune homme. « Aucun doute. De la Magie Noir. » Faisant un pas de côté, il évita adroitement le sort et enchaîna sortilèges, maléfices et autres avec dextérité. De temps en temps Voldemort jetait quelques sortilèges impardonnable, mais il était inexplicablement moins faible que d'habitude. Comme si le coeur ni était pas. Mais Harry doutait sur le fait que le Mage Noir est cet organe vital.

Un jet de couleur gris pâle sortit de la baguette du Lord et se dirigea à une vitesse ahurissante vers Harry. Un cri déchira le silence, mais le jeune homme ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait, trop occuper à essayer de repousser le sort. Malheureusement, le bouclier qu'il avait érigé pour se protéger n'était pas assez puissant, car il avait fait hâtivement. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour lui donner plus de puissance quand il avait vu à quelle vitesse ce déplaçait le sort grisâtre. Son bouclier ne résista pas longtemps et la douleur lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression que des millier de bouts de verre lui tranchait chaque parcelle de sa peau qui était à découvert. Il comprit quand le sort pris fin que c'était effectivement le cas. Du sang imbibait maintenant sa robe et à sa ceinture, l'épée de Godric Gryffondore scintillait encore plus fort. Le jeune reprit vite ses esprits.

Il ramassa sa baguette non sans quelques difficultés. Mêmes si ses mains étaient gantées, ces derniers n'étaient plus quand lambeaux tout comme les chairs de ses mains. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter un autre sort et s'approcha un peu plus de Voldemort. Il avait le sentiment que tout se finirait bientôt. D'un geste de la main, il lança un sort basique sans baguette. Le jet rouge parfaitement identifiable qui était en quelques sortes sa signature, prit au dépourvue le Mage Noir. Sa baguette fut expulsée et Harry profita de son étonnement pour dégainer d'un geste rapide son épée et la lança en plein coeur. Elle atteint sa cible dans un bruit mat. Il eus alors un silence lourd, puis la foule explosa en cris de joie...ainsi que le ciel. Les torrents de pluies tombèrent sur terre les trempant en quelques minutes à peine.

Le jeune élu, lui, regardait..Tristement le corps sans vie chuter jusqu'au sol. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il plongea pour éviter que le corps de son ennemi ne rencontre pas le sol. Étrangement, il n'éprouva pas le dégoût qu'il croyait ressentir en touchant le Mage déchut. Il sentit quelqu'un le fixer et il tourna la tête vers Voldemort. Ce dernier était encore en vie et respirait difficilement. Comme il n'était pas à proprement parlé humain, il n'avait pas non plus de coeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait de mourir. Un aura noir l'entoura brièvement et la Magie noire qui l'empreignait disparut. Progressivement, les yeux rouges s'éteignit et devint noir pour passé au bleu foncé. Son corps retrouva l'apparence du jeune garçon de onze ou douze ans, ses cheveux repoussèrent, bien plus discipliné que ceux d'Harry. Un sourire éclaira brièvement le visage du garçon qui murmura d'une voix rauque.

- Dans...M... Ma poche...Gauche...haleta-t-il.

Gardent un bras en dessous du corps du jeune garçon, le plus vieux fouilla dans la robe devenue trop grande et en retira un petit livre qui s'agrandit automatiquement après un geste - apparemment douloureux qui leur arrachèrent une grimace - de la main du petit garçon.

- Il...Contient tout...Ce que...T-Tu dois savoir. N-ne pose pas...De questions...Harry, mais...Promet-moi...Q-que tu le liras...Promet...

Le plus vieux acquiesça.

- Je te le promet Tom. Je le lirais. Mais maintenant, il faut aller dormir, tu comprends ?

- O-oui...Fit d'une voix tremblotante le plus jeune. Je...Je me rappelle...de la...L-la berceuse que...Mon O-oncle me...Chantait...Quan-nd j'étais plus petit...E-Elle peut peut-être m'aider...

Harry connaissait une chanson. Remus la chantait à Teddy avant qu'il ne meurt. Il l'a chantait régulièrement à son filleule pour qu'il s'endorme, mais la c'était différent. Le jeune Élu ne savait plus quoi penser. Il venait de tuer un mage noir et avait un petit garçon mourant dans ses bras qui espérait quitter ce monde avec comme dernier souvenir, les parole d'une berceuse. Doucement, il se mit à fredonné au petit garçon après qui après quelques secondes, ferma les yeux la respiration visiblement apaisée.

-...Endorme-toi, mon ange, finit Harry en un chuchotement presque inaudible.

Il embrassa le haut de son front. La respiration du petit garçon ce fit encore plus lente... Et elle s'arrêta. Sa cicatrice ce mit à picoté, mais il l'ignora. Le jeune homme retira doucement la lame de la poitrine de l'enfant. Le métal était incandescent, mais elle perdit sa couleur rouge pour redevenir normal. Du sang noir et rouge imprégnait l'acier de la lame. Sans même l'essuyer, il la rangea sans son fourreau. Harry se releva, Tom toujours dans ses bras. Sa main l'élançait douloureusement, ainsi que son visage qui avait été entaillé par le sort gris, mais sinon il allait bien...Ou presque. Personnes ne le vit transplaner. Et personne ne dit quoique ce soit quand il rentra chez lui dans la soirée à trois heures du matin. Hermione qui lui avait ouvert la porte ce contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et ils rentrèrent tout simplement à la maison, retrouver Ron et Albus qui les attendaient assis dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Là encore, personne ne fit de commentaires sur ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi et où il était aller. Et un an passa...

****

Fin du Flash-Back.

Un bruit sortit Albus de sa contemplation des flammes. Harry Potter se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte et s'était raclé la gorge en une imitation parfaite d'Ombrage avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé physiquement. Sa cicatrice était moins voyante alors que celle qui s'étalait de sa mâchoire jusqu'en haut de son oreille gauche était devenue argenté à cause de la lame magique qui lui avait entailler la peau. Ses yeux verts étaient éteints quand il était revenu le soir de la bataille. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils redevinrent vif et intelligent. Ils n'étaient plus encadrés de lunette. À la place, il portait des lentilles de contactes, inventions moldus très utile entre les mains des sorciers. Hermione avait concocté une potion dans lequel elle trempait les lentilles et permettait de corriger la vu. Ce traitement n'avait été inventé qu'il y a quelques mois seulement et Harry avait voulu l'essayer. Cela fonctionnait très bien d'après les dire de ce dernier.

- Avez-vous préparées vos affaires ? Demanda Albus à son petit-fils.

Harry eu un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il se sentait bizarre ces derniers temps et même ses amis et son grand-père le lui avaient dit. C'est cauchemar avait cessé, pour être remplacé par d'autres visions troublante. Comme celle de cet après-midi où il était assis au bord du lac de Poudlard, Tom à ces côtés. Il discutait de plein de choses et Tom murmurait à chaque fois : « À tout à l'heure Harry !» et il partait en courant vers un groupe d'enfants qui portaient les insigne de Serpentard sur la poitrine. Et le rêve prenait fin.

- Les miennes sont prêtes, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le cas de Ron. Je l'ai appelle.

« Ron, Hermione ? Vous êtes près ? »

« Hum..Ouais, ouais... Un instant, vieux...Marmona Ron. Il allait ajouter quelques choses quand un violent cris secoua leur tête ainsi que la maison entière, les faisant grimacer.

- « RONALD BILUS WEASLEY ! ESPÈCE DE PARESSEUX DOUBLÉ D'UN CRÉTIN ! C'EST AUJOURD'HUI QU'ON PART ET PAS DEMAIN ! Hurla la voix d'Hermione Granger.

On put entendre divers bruits provenant de l'étage et quelques gémissements avant que n'apparaisse Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière tenait l'oreille du rouquin qui piaillait des « Aie, aie, aie...» aussi aigus que Coq, son petit hibou qui volait au-dessus de leur tête. Harry était aussi amusé que son grand-père qui avait l'oeil aussi brillant qu'un chaudron neuf. C'est yeux bleu pétillait d'amusement et de malice derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune.

- Dois-je en conclure vous êtes tous près ? Demanda le plus vieux des sorciers.

Hermione ne fit qu'acquiescé sèchement en fixant les flammes qui dévoraient les bûches dans l'âtre.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, asseyez-vous, je dois vous expliqué où vous irrez.

Les trois jeunes s'assirent dans les poufs rouges foncés en face du fauteuil d'Albus. Ce dernier les regarda en souriant avec bienveillance. Il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien eux. Il correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il recherchait.

- Vous souvenez-vous des cours que j'avais enseignés à Harry en 6e année ?

- Parfaitement, Albus. Ces informations étaient beaucoup trop précieuses pour être oubliées, répondit Ron avec sérieux en fixant le vieille homme. Son visage avait reprit une couleur normal même si une rougeur persistait au lobe de son oreille gauche.

- Très bien. Vous savez donc que Tom Jedusor...

Harry eu un violent sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçu au près des trois autres. Il éleva ses barrières magique pour couper le contactes avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète en lisant ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux un instant et pensa à un champ de fleur pour chasser l'image du petit garçon aux yeux bleus foncés qui le regardait. Il les repoussa et les enferma loin dans un coin reculer de son esprit. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration pour être plus calme. Même si ça arrivait rarement, il était toujours aussi sensible au nom de Tom et réagissait toujours comme ça. Cela l'agaçait. Il aurait dû avoir passé l'éponge, mais non. Il se sentait encore boulverser par _ça_ mort. Il s'était toujours sentit liés à cet être, mais depuis l'année dernière cette conexion s'était renforcé et il éprouvait une grande compation et quand il y réfléchissait il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il pouvait le repousser dans ce jeune garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux diciplinés. Mais il ne devreait pas éprouver cette compassion ou autre sentiment de joie avec ce jeune garçon. Il avait tuer ses parents et tant d'autres monde...Et Voldemort ? N'était-il pas aussi impliqué que _lui_ ? Encore une fois, il se trouva étrange de distinguer deux personne chez une seul. C'était toujours le petit gaeçon et l'être destestable. Une part de lumière et une autre part malseine. Tout ce-ci l'embrouillait et la voix apaisant d'Hermione finit par fair disparaître le mal de tête qui menaçait de surgire.

- Harry, fit la voix douce de son amie à côté de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien que tu ne le reverra pas.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Hermione remarqua pour la première fois les cernes mauves en dessous de ses yeux verts. Elle ne sentait plus la présence d'Harry dans son esprit et donc elle contacta Ron.

« Il a encore eu des cauchemars, Ron.»

« Je sais. Je l'ai entendu cette nuit. Tu sais que les sorts de silences qu'il met ont tendances à ce désactiver quand il se réveille ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai entendu. Et il y a aussi cet après-midi. Il c'est endormit devant la télé et cette fois aucun sortilège de silence. J'ai été le voir, mais tu sais comment il réagit après ça...»

« Que trop bien, soupira la jeune fille en coupant la conversation.»

La jeune fille se redressa et Harry rouvrit les yeux. D'un signe de tête, le jeune homme le pria de reprendre ce qu'il allait dire.

- Très bien. Vous savez tous qu'il a vécu à son orphelinat et qu'il y est rester jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Lors de la 3e ou 4e année - ma mémoire n'est plus très jeune - de ce futur mage noir, trois personnes sont arrivées à l'école. Dans ce temps-là le Directeur était Amando Dippet et j'étais professeur de Metamorphose. Nous étions désespérés, Amando et moi. Aucun professeur de Défence contre les Forces du Mal n'avait postulé pour le poste de plus le professeur de sortilège était partie un voyage en Turquie où il y a en abondance de Harpies et j'ai peur qu'il n'en ai rencontrer une ou deux sur son chemin...Mais revenu à nos chaudrons...Où en étais-je rendu ? Ah oui ! Donc, cette année-là nous avions plusieurs absences en plus du professeur Binns qui venait de mourir. Tragique incident, Commenta-t-il en regardant les flammes d'un air songeur. Le pauvre homme c'est réveillé un beau matin devant la cheminée de la salle des professeurs et est allé donner son cours en laissant son corps derrière lui.

- Albus...Hum...On parlait de Tom il n'y a pas longtemps, Fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ah oui en effet. Désolé Hermione, je m'emporte. Où étais-je rendu, déjà ?

Ron toussota.

- Pénurie d'prof, Albus.

Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête et remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin.

- Nous étions donc confrontés à plusieurs problèmes. Le manque de personnel arrivait rarement au château de même que les bonbons aux citrons... La dernière fois qu'il y eu un manque de personnel à Poudlard, ce fut lors de la première année de Tom. Pendant la dernière semaine de vacances nous avons reçu la visite de trois jeunes sorciers venu pour les postes à prendre. C'est jeune gens passèrent les tests habituels et réussir avec brio ! Amando était ahuri des compétences de chacun. Les trois jeunes furent engager. Leurs noms étaient Jaden* Mackensie, Ethan Grant et Grace Wayne. Quand leur entretient et les tests furent terminé, ils demandèrent à me parler en privé. J'ai accepté et nous sommes allés dans mon bureau de l'époque. J'étais extrêmement intrigué et curieux à l'égard de ces jeunes personnes. Bref, dans mon bureau, ils n'ont pas dit un mot. Ils m'ont simplement tendu une lettre. Surpris, je les pris et lut. Et ce que je lus fut...Incroyable !

Les trois paires d'yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance ce plissèrent. Le plus vieux fit duré le suspens, amusée par l'impatience qui se lisait dans leurs regards.

- Albus, Menaca son petit-fils pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Tom Jedusor.

Le Directeur de Poudlard gloussa. Il se pencha en avant comme un conteur racontant une histoire effraiante à des enfants.

- Ils venaient du futur.

Il eue un silence pesant. Mais la réaction d'Hermione fut imprévisible. Elle éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement quelle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle eue reprit son souffle, elle regarda ses deux amis qui la regardaient, partager entre sérieux et consternation face à son comportement pour le moins inhabituelle.

- C'est...C'est impossible, rétorqua-t-elle en gloussa encore. Les voyages temporels sont interdits et cela causerait beaucoup de dégât. Tellement que le monde pourrait changer en quelque chose de pire que la situation du début. Ce serait le chaos sur Terre cela pourrait la détruire.

Albus hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais on voyait que ses yeux n'avaient pas cessés de briller.

- En effet Hermione, mais on peut contourner les règles ! Il est très dangereux de manipuler le temps, mais pas impossible. Interdit par le ministère, certes, mais personne ne sera au courant à par moi et vous trois. Et la lettre contenait des informations que seul moi peut connaître c'est ce qui ma finalement convaincu dans le passé. De plus j'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à vos familles respectives que vous partiez en une mission d'infiltration en Asie. Un terrible mage noir à commencer à prendre le pouvoir et donc ils ont besoin de renfort. Vu que vous avez tous les trois les capacités de parler plusieurs langues - merci Hermione - dont le Chinois et le Japonnais ce ne sera pas un problème. Je n'ai pas donné de date précise pour votre retour, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Le temps que vous passerez là-bas sera complètement différent que le temps qui s'écoule ici.

Les trois visages le fixaient, perplexe, quand Ron parla, l'incrédulité imprégnant chacun de ses mots.

- Attendez une seconde ! Vous venez de dire "Le temps que vous passerez là-bas..." Ça... Ça veut dire qu'on va retourner dans le passé et changer l'avenir ? Nous serons les nouveaux profs de Poudlard ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Mage-à-la-barbe-blanche-et-au-yeux-maléfiquement-brillant, tendit qu'Harry et Hemione échangeait un regard surpris. Harry avait toujours ces barrières mental ce qui le coupait de la connexion mentale avec ses amis et qu'il pouvait réfléchir sans être interrompue par les autres réflexions d'Hermione et les blagues quelques peu vaseuse de la part de Ron. C'était une bonne idée comme toutes celles de son Grand-Père, mais comme d'habitude elles étaient exagérément folles et celle-là ne faisait pas exception. Le jeune homme n'était pas contre cette idée, mais ce sera dur. Vraiment dure. Tout c'est proche était ici, dans ce temps.

Il ne connaissait personne en 1940 sauf Albus, mais lui c'était son Grand-Père et ce dernier ignorait qu'il avait un arrière-petit fils venu de 1999 pour empêcher un terrible mage noir de prendre la grosse tête et de tuer des millier de personnes innocentes. D'ailleurs c'était là que ça coinçait. Il ne savait pas s'il était près à revoir Tom, le jeune garçon qui hantait ses rêves depuis quelques mois. Celui qu'il avait tué. Non ! Il ne fallait pas repenser à ça. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se convaincre qu'il avait tué Voldemort plutôt que Tom qui lui était déjà mort depuis longtemps. Depuis que Voldemort avait pris sont corps en quelques sortes et que l'innocence du jeune garçon avait disparu.

Ron, lui, était extatique et parlait joyeusement avec Albus sur ce qui était important à savoir sur les années 40 à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier. Le jeune Weasley n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, mais il avait toujours adoré l'histoire et quand il avait fait sa septième année à Poudlard, il avait travaillé très fort. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais fait dans toutes les matières. Il était souvent plongé dans des livres traitant de l'histoire moldu ou sorcier. Même pendant une de leur mission en France, il avait insisté pour acheter de nouveaux livres traitant du passé des Français. Harry et Hermione qui étaient ses coéquipiers pour la mission avait donné leur accord avec réticence. Hermione aimait l'histoire, mais sans plus et ayant été souvent en France pendant les vacances elle connaissait déjà l'histoire par-coeur quant à Harry il n'était pas mauvais, mais cette matière ne l'avait jamais attirées.

La voix d'Albus résonna comme un Adieu aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Bon. Il est temps...Hum... La phrase est même très appropriée, dit-il en caressant distraitement sa barbe alors qu'Hermione et Ron roulaient simultanément des yeux l'air de dire " Il ne changera jamais".

- Nous partons maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir à Teddy ! Et ... Et comment Meda va-t-elle se débrouillée avec lui ?

Ce fut Hermione qui comme d'habitude répondit à ces questions, en le sermonnant.

- Voyons Harry ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que dit Albus ou quoi ? Il a dit que le temps s'écoulait différemment ici et là-bas. Le temps ici sera ralentit pour que les modifications que nous allons apporter seront effectués. Quant à nous, nous vivrons une vie normal et nos corps ne seront presque pas alter. Quand nous reviendrons à notre époque nous serons exactement pareil physiquement, conclu paisiblement la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas du tout ému de quitter ses parents aussi brusquement.

Il est vrai que ces derniers étaient devenus froid et distant avec leur fille depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle participerait à la bataille contre le Lord et ses fidèles. Même s'ils étaient moldus, Hermione avait toujours su que toute cette acceptation face au monde magique avait c'est limite. Et elle les avait franchis quand elle leur avait annoncée cela un vendredi soir au mois de janvier, l'année dernière.

Albus rayonnait face à l'intelligence dont disposait la jeune fille.

- C'est effectivement le cas, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Teddy et je suis sûr qu'Andromeda sera capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle en a déjà eu une. Et tu sais qu'ils sont tous habituer aux départs précipités.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, rassuré. Le reste de la soirée fut consacré à diverses choses. L'histoire de Jaden, Ethan et Grace, les derniers préparatifs de bagages pour Ron. Albus leur parla notamment du nouveau manoir de la famille Dumbledore que l'ancien Albus leur prêterait pour la durée de leur séjour. Il leur expliqua la durée de temps qu'il passerait là-bas.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Ron plus du tout enthousiasme.

Hermione qui était très fatiguée à cause des nombreux tours de gardes effectuer au ministère les derniers jours, sursauta au son de la voix de Ron. Elle consulta sa montre. Il était vraiment tard. Dû moins pour elle. Neuf heures trente. Elle aurait dû être couchée il y a trente minutes.

- Ron, dit-elle comme un signe d'avertissement. Les dents serrées elle continua tout de même à parler. Parle moi fort sinon je t'étripe. Et qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?

S'il n'avait pas été si horrifié, il aurait taquiner son amie pour son manque d'attention sur un sujet des plus important, mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il se retourna vers elle qui était affalée sur son pouf, les yeux plisser pour les empêcher de se fermer.

- Nous devons rester dans le passé pendant sept ans ! Sept ans, Hermione ! Tu te rends compte que je ne verrais plus ma famille pendant toute cette période ?

Hermione s'était relevée et installer plus confortablement sur son fauteuil et toute trace de fatigue avait été chassé de son visage tendit que ce dernier était devenu sérieux. De toute façon, Hermione était toujours sérieuse. Elle fixa un moment les flammes avant de reporter les yeux vers le visage du rouquin.

- Il est vrai que sept ans est une longue période, commença-t-elle lentement, mais d'après la date où nous arriverons c'est-à-dire le 17 juillet 1937, Harry devra prendre sous son aile Tom et le changer. C'est prioritaire. Apparemment, dans le passé, nous avons échoué pour une raison inconnue. D'après Albus, Grindelwald a découvert notre secret à cause de Dippet qui avait espionné une de nos conversations sur nous et le futur. Dippet fut capturé et Grindelwald soustraira ses informations et trouva un moyen de nous renvoyer à notre époque. Quand Albus a annoncé que nous avions disparu, Tom a été effondré. Je sais, continua-t-elle en coupant la parole à Ron qui voulait dire quelque chose, que c'est difficile à croire. Tom Jedusort n'était pas réputer pour être quelqu'un d'attachant et il était sûrement difficile pour lui d'apprécier quelque même après autant d'année, Toujours d'après Albus, nous sommes partis le 29 Janvier lors d'une attaque que Grindelwald a mené à Pré-au-Lard. Les professeurs devaient aider le plus possible et nous nous y sommes rendus. Apparemment, Grindelwald savait que nous irions au village pour aider, il en a donc profité. La suite me parait évidente. Nous sommes retournés à notre époque.

Il eue un moment de silence, chacun méditant sur se résumer très bien construit de la part de la jeune fille. Ron avait l'air perplexe et c'est pourquoi il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas retourner dans le passé ? Tout aurait pu être arrangé, non ?

Hermione soupira.

- Oui bien sûr, mais c'est un sortilège complexe et rarement utilisé ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas l'utiliser souvent. La limite est d'une fois par personne et tu peux le réutiliser que le siècle prochain...Si tu es toujours en vie évidemment.

- Ah. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très pratique.

« Merci pour cette magnifique conclusion, Ron ! »

« Mais de rien ! grommela Ron »

Ils passèrent encore une heure à parler puis il fut finalement le temps de partir. L'estomac des trois voyages étaient noués tellement ils étaient nerveux. Les trois jeunes se mirent en triangle, une main tenant leurs baguettes et l'autre leur valise. Chips, le chat d'Hermione était sagement assis sur le canapé et les observait, Flamèche à ses côtés ainsi que Coq qui volait au-dessus des deux animaux. Ces derniers les accompagnaient bien-sûr, mais il ne devait pas rester près des humains s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs magies soient aspirées.

Albus leva sa baguette et se mit à fredonner doucement une incantation qui ressemblait plus à une chanson. Une lueur dorée entourait les quatre sorciers. Ils sentaient toutes leur magie décroitre au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Alors que leurs réserves commençaient à s'épuiser, l'incantation pris brusquement fin et un étrange tourbillon mauve fit son apparition dans le mur juste à côté de la chemine de pierre. Harry, Ron et Hermione vacillèrent soit le poids de toutes cette magie enlever. Ils étaient extrêmement fatigués et le jeune survivant ne savait pas s'il lui resterait assez de magie pour pouvoir transplaner au Chaudron Baveure. Depuis le dernier combat, sa magie avait tendance à être plus faible qu'avant et mettait beaucoup de temps à se régénéré. La dernière fois cela lui avait prit trois jours complet pour reprendre toutes ses forces magiques. Depuis le dernier combat en fait... Il était reconnaissant à Albus de lui avoir dit d'emmener beaucoup d'argent avec lui. Sept ans c'est très long et plus s'ils sont quatre à vivre ensemble. Heureusement il n'était pas pauvre et puisque qu'ils travailleront à Poudlard, ils ne risquaient pas de le devenir.

- Très bien, fit le plus vieux des mages. Pour l'instant tout ce déroule à merveille et il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Il se tourna vers le jeune survivant, une lueur triste dans le regard. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter, ce départ le chagrinait beaucoup. Il allait être de nouveau seul pendant sept longues années. Son moi du passé pourra profiter puisque qu'il sera tout grâce à la lettre. Harry tu vas beaucoup me manquer, mon garçon.

Il serra le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ils étaient devenus encore plus proche depuis que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il faisait partit de sa famille.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Répondit aussi le jeune homme la gorge nouer et incapable de dire quelques choses d'autres. À la place il retourna son étreinte au vieil homme.

Hermione et Ron lui dirent au revoir en le serrant aussi dans leurs bras. Cet homme leur avait tellement donné d'espoir pendant la grande guerre qu'il était difficile de ne pas éprouver de la reconnaissance à son égard. Et il venait très souvent à Golden-Home, leur maison situer en Écosse et il était donc normal après tant d'année d'être plus proche du plus grand sorcier du monde. Chips, Flamèche et Coq, s'avancèrent ou volèrent pour certain vers leur maître. Coq se percha sur l'épaule du rouquin et Chips monta sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Le phénix d'Harry dit au revoir à Albus avant de ce percher sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers le maelström violet. Des lumières étrange bougeaient à l'intérieur, éclairant le visage de la jeune fille. Avec sa baguette, elle fit plusieurs mouvements comme pour appuyer sur quelques choses d'invisible. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux bleus, fit son apparition. Ses traits ressemblaient un peu à ceux d'Hermione Granger, mais de la beauté d'une vélane. Grace Wayne, venait de faire son apparition. Elle sourit aux trois hommes et leurs adressa un clin d'oeil, puis franchit le portail.

Ce fut au tour de Ron dit allez. Tout comme la jeune fille, il fit d'étrange mouvements, puis son apparence physique changea. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert comme Harry fit son apparition. Le jeune homme était interloqué. Ron avait prit les deux caractéristiques que lui possédait. Plutôt bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne l'était pas c'est temps si. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules dans la direction de son ami. Comme Hermione, il leur adressa un sourire.

- À tout à l'heure Harry !

Il sauta directement dans le vortex avec Coq qui piaillait sur son épaule. Ce fut au tour du jeune Potter de franchir le portail. Il serra une dernière fois Albus dans ses bras et rangea la lettre qu'il devait donner à son Grand-Père dans les années 40. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il allait faire. Remonté le temps. Le rêve des hommes. Il souffle et s'approcha du tourbillon. Une voix ce fit entendre quand il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du maelström.

- Je t'attends depuis longtemps, Harry Potter, Dit une petite fille aux cheveux blond attacher par deux couettes sur les côtés. Elle était adorable avec sa petite moue triste.

- Hum...Désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, alors.

La petite fille gloussa. Pas du même rire aigu que celui d'Ombrage. Le sien était beaucoup plus agréable à entendre. Doux et cristallin. Un carion aux oreilles d'un inconnu tel que lui.

- Heureusement. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Elle me fait penser à un crapaud et je déteste les batraciens.

Elle avait de toutes évidences lues dans ses pensées et étrangement ça ne l'irritait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'ici tout serait toujours tranquille. Que rien ne pourrait troubler le paisible calme qui régnait dans ce portail temporel. La petite fille recula de quelques pas en souriant.

- Je dois y aller Harry. Bonne Chance !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, elle avait disparu. Tout once de lumière fut éteint et un tableau apparut juste en face d'Harry. Son visage fut scanner ainsi que le reste de son corps et il fut représenté sur le tableau très futuriste. Harry regarda attentivement son corps en face de lui et vis des modifications se faire. Ses cheveux changèrent. La couleur n'était pas très précise. Elle oscillait entre le brun et le blond. C'est yeux étaient maintenant du même bleus foncés où y brillaient un lueur mystérieux et d'autres modification furent aussi effectuer alors que Harry bougeait sa baguette pour changer les quelques détails qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Quand ce fut terminé le tableau futuriste disparut et la lumière réapparut. Il se décolla un peu du vortex et se tourna vers son grand-père qui était manifestement émerveillé par ce changement physique. Tous les deux avaient encore la gorge nouée. Ils s'étreignirent encore une fois et Harry lui adressa un sourire.

- À tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, la voix roque d'émotion.

Il sauta dans le vortex avec Flamèche sur son épaule et disparut ainsi que le maelström.

- Au revoir mon garçon.

______________

_Voilà ! Un petit commentaire ? Là, juste en bas....À gauche...Voilà ! _

_Comment trouver ce deuxième chapitre ? Mieux que le premier ? Avez-vous hâte de lire la suite ? _

_Byee. Chaeos._


	3. Arrivée à la maisonOu presque

**Hello ! **

**Ça va bien ? Soulager de l'arrivée du week-end ? Moi oui ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 3 corrigés du mieux possible par moi-même. Ce chapitre est un peu plus violent que ceux que j'écris d'habitude. Je m'en suis rendu compte en relisant avant la publication et c'st pour ça que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux l'interdirent au moins de 12 ans, par précaution. Non pas que ce soit remplit de sang et tous( seulement un petit peu^^), mais les scènes sont assez détaillées. Donc voilà. Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui seront dans ce chapitre. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, consulter mon **_LJ _**!^^ **

**.INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 12. **

_(Explication plus haut)_

**--------------**

**__**

Arrivée à la maison...Ou presque.

Les couleurs ce succédait si vite qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis et vomir. Après quelques minutes de ballottements, il les rouvrit juste à temps pour apercevoir la date et l'année qu'il voulait. Il fonça dans cette direction et passa le portail du 17 Août 1937. Une bouffé d'air frais lui remplit les poumon et lui brûla la gorge. Il avait dû retenir sa respiration quand il était passé par l'autre portail de 1937. Il vola un instant dans les aires, expulser par le vortex et grâce à Flamèche, il ne s'écrasa pas sur le sol. Une voix cria son nom, tandis qu'une deuxième surgissait pour réprimander la première, déchirant le silence paisible de la nuit.

- Harry !

- La ferme Ron tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Tout le monde ? Où se trouvait-il ? Flamèche amorça sa descente et Harry put observer l'environnement où ils avaient atterrit. Des magasins s'alignaient sur chaque côté de l'étroite ruelle. Un immence bâtiment blanc se trouvait tout au fond. Elle lui était familière, ainsi que ces boutiques et ce chemin dallées. Ajouter des sorciers et vous obtenez... Le chemin de Traverse, bien sûr ! Harry se sentait soulager. Il n'aurait pas à Transplaner et une petite marche lui remettre les idées en place. Plus bas se trouvait ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui souriaient. Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus Harry, Ron et Hermione jeunes aurors très réputés, mais plutôt Jaden Mackensie, Ethan Grant et Grace Wayne, future professeurs à l'école de magie Poudlard. Se fut une délivrance quand ces pieds touchèrent le sol. Il préférait avoir un balais sous lui que de voler comme ça même si il était reconnaissant à Flamèche de l'avoir secourut.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend !

Harry haussa les sourcil Made in Snape.

- Mais vous êtes partie il y a quelques minutes seulement, rétorqua-t-il à Ron.

- Le temps s'écoule différemment ici et là-bas essayez de vous en souvenir, Fit Hermione ou plutôt Grace, d'une voix dure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il commence à se disputer pour si peu. Pour l'instant, reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme et douce, nous allons rejoindre le Chaudron Baveure, prendre une chambre pour les trois ou quatre prochains jours et nous reposer.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et elle partit en premier sur le chemin biscornu. Jaden et Ethan échangèrent un regard amusé et suivirent leur amie. Le jeune Élu abaissa ses barrières mentales et le reste du chemin fut suivit d'une discussion agréable sur les équipes de Quidditch et les matches légendaires qui avait eu et qu'il y aura, les sept prochaines années.

HP-TJ-HP-TJ

__

Quatre jours plus tard.

Les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés de façon assez normal si ont considèrent le fait qu'Harry et ses amis dormaient les trois quarts du temps dans leur petite chambre miteuse du Chaudron Baveure. Ils se créèrent des dossiers et les falsifièrent. Grâce à Flamèche, qui s'était infiltré au ministère, ils existaient vraiment, mais avant leur départ, ils devront détruire ses dossiers. Il ne devait plus rester de traces matérielles d'eux. Tout devaient disparaître. Il était bien sûr, hors de question qu'il efface les souvenirs des personnes qu'ils rencontreront tout le long de ces sept années, mais c'est seulement là qu'ils existeraient. Dans leurs souvenirs.

Il avait reprirent des forces et tous les trois se sentaient plus léger maintenant qu'ils avaient quittés leur monde. Ici, ils pourront être enfin des gens normaux...Ou tout ce qui a de plus normal chez un sorcier, mais ils seront considérés comme des adultes. Albus leur manquait et il est vrai qu'il était souvent perdu dans leurs pensées, nostalgique, mais ils savaient qu'ils y retourneraient un jour ou l'autre. C'était leur dernière matinée au Pub des sorciers. Ils allaient construire leur maison en Écosse à la même place que celle du futur. Heureusement, Jaden et Gracie - baptisée par Ron qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour trouver ce petit nom- connaissaient les sortilèges pour construire une maison. Ils se rendirent donc en Écosse un beau vendredi matin. Les rayons chauds du soleil d'été caressant leurs visages et apportaient une douce chaleur aux visiteurs du futur.

« D'acccord. Ron, tu vas te placer là-bas. Hermione à Gauche de Ron...Va un peu plus loin...Voilà. »

Les trois jeunes sorciers formaient encore une fois, un triangle et étaient séparés de plusieurs mètres. C'est là qu'ils construiraient leur nouvelle maison. Les trois amis entamèrent une incantation et fermèrent les yeux, laissant la magie couler dans leur veine et passer dans leurs baguettes. Un cercle ce dessina sur le sol. Les arbres qui se trouvaient sur le terrain bougèrent et ce déplacèrent pour se mettre un peu plus loin. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les contours floue d'une grande maison apparurent. Elle finit par ce solidifié et ils se retrouvèrent enfin chez eux.

- Enfin à la maison, Dit Ron en posant sa valise à ses pieds et en contemplant avec ses amis leur nouvelle demeure.

Gracie acquiesça.

- C'est bien beau de la construire, mais maintenant il faut décorer et ranger toutes nos affaires.

Jaden sourit et d'un geste de la main, leurs valises s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective.

-Voilà ! Ça c'est fait. J'envoie nos lettres de postulations pour les postes d'enseignant ?

- Oui envoie, Répondit distraitement Ethan qui se débarrassait de son gilet. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des cintres et suspendit sa veste dans le dressing de l'entrée.

Les deux autres firent de même. Harry siffla une petite mélodie et Flamèche, son phénix apparut sur son épaule en chantant lui aussi et en se balançant, apparemment content de retrouver un foyer plus accueillant. De plus, il avait dû être désillusionné quand ils étaient rentrés dans le Chaudron Baveure. Les phénix étaient rare et ne ce liaient habituellement qu'avec les sorciers très puissant comme Albus et Jaden. À Poudlard, il pourra se montrer, mais le jeune Survivant ne voulait pas qu'il soit aperçu dans les endroits publics où des journalistes en profiterait pour en faire la une des journaux et donc attiré l'attention sur lui.

- Tiens, Dit Harry en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin que l'oiseau pris dans sa patte. Elle était assez grande pour pouvoir prendre une missive de cette taille. Apporte ça dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard s'il-te-plait. L'actuel Directeur s'appelle Amando Dippet. Merci, Flame.

Le phénix chantonna et frotta sa tête chaude contre celle d'Harry et partit dans une gerbe de flamme rouge et or.

- Bon ! À l'attaque !

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à décorer la maison. Chaque pièce passaient entre les mains des trois jeunes sorciers qui se faisaient un plaisir de décorer leur nouvelle demeure. Hermione était très douer pour trouver les couleurs qui allaient bien ensemble ( dans quoi n'était-elle pas douée ? Avait demandé Ron à Harry alors qu'ils mangeaient les délicieux sandwichs qu'avait préparé leur amie ). Harry et Ron s'organisait pour le style de chaques pièces. Ils avaient dû s'entendre sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en 1999 et donc que le style n'était pas très développé en 1937. Ils mirent tout de même quelques touches futuristes, mais qui les verraient ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient inviter le Magemangot à venir boire un thé, tout de même ! Le début d'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand ils reçurent une lettre portant le seaux de Poudlard, un Lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent.

_Cher, jeune gens, _

_Je suis Amando Dippet et actuel Directeur de Poudlard. Nous avons effectivement besoin cette année de trois nouveaux professeurs qualifiés pour ces postes. Il faut être extrêmement brillant pour faire partie des professeurs de notre établissement c'est pour cela que nous n'acceptons pas n'importe qui. Vos dossiers sont tous de même impressionnant. J'aimerais que vous veniez le plus tôt possible à l'école pour passer les tests qui détermineront si vous êtes capable d'enseigner. _

_Le mot de passe des grilles et de mon bureau : Yeux de crapauds. _

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher jeunes gens, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. _

_Amando Dippet._

Une fois que Ethan eu finit de lire la lettre, ils décidèrent de si rendre tout de suite. Jaden répondit à la lettre en indiquant ils arriveraient à quatre heures pour passer les tests. Ils montèrent se changer et mirent les robes les plus élégantes à cette période de l'année. Juste avant de partir, ils sellèrent magiquement la résidence pour que personne sauf eu trois, ne puisse y pénétrer à l'intérieur. Quand les trois jeunes amis virent le château un sentiment de sécurité accompagner de nostalgie les submergea. Poudlard avait toujours été une maison pour eux. Les six années qu'ils avaient passées là-bas les avaient marqués changer et transformer en des êtres meilleurs. Ces années-là resteraient à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Les bons moments comme les mauvais. Cette silhouette qui se dressait devant eux, haute et majestueuse leur rappelèrent leur première impression quand ils étaient arrivés au château, âgés de onze ans seulement. Jaden s'avança vers les grilles et murmura le mot de passe.

- Ce n'est pas très intelligent de choisir le même mot de passe pour la grille et le bureau, fit remarquer Gracie en emboîtant le pas de Jaden.

- Apparemment, ce n'est pas une de ces qualités à ce Dippet.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

« RON ! C'est scandaleux ce que tu dis là. Je suis sûr que le Directeur Dippet est très compétent.»

L'ancien rouquin leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

« Si tu l'dit ! »

La voix d'Harry dans leur esprit les calmèrent automatiquement. Ça faisait du bien de l'entendre, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas communiqué tous les trois comme cela depuis plusieurs jours.

« On est arrivée vous deux alors arrêter de vous chamaillé pour rien. Merci, dit-il alors que les deux autres répondait par l'affirmative.

Jaden poussa les deux portes en bois de l'école et se retrouva en face de deux hommes. Un était petit et rondelet. Une moustache bien fournir et soigneusement couper en brosse s'étalait sous son nez. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux bruns lipides lui donnait l'aire d'un nourrisson atteint d'une pilosité élevée. Ethan ce retint de glousser en entendant la description de son ami. L'autre homme était grand et mince. Une barbe aubrun lui arrivait à la taille, comme celui du futur. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient toujours de malice et en ce moment de curiosité derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune. Les cernes qu'il avait habituellement sous ses yeux étaient moins visibles et son aire plus jeune était visiblement frappante. Flame apparut dans une gerbe de flamme sur son épaule. Quand il apperçu Albus il se dirigea ver lui, mais Harry le rappela.

« Non suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas aller le voir. Pas pour l'instant. »

L'animal baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment et s'installa confortablement sous le regard surpris d'Albus Dumbledore.

« On dirait qu'il est cachottier, Dippet, Dit Ethan, visiblement amusé par l'air surpris du Diresteur-Adjoint. On dirait qu'il ne l'avait pas mis au courant, nan ?»

« La ferme Ron »

- Bonjour jeune gens, salut poliment le Directeur. Puis-je vous présenter mon professeur de Metamorphose et Directeur adjoint, Albus Dumbledore. Nous vous évaluerons dans le parc. Suivez-moi.

Sans les laisser le temps de se présenter, il les entraîna vers le parc de l'école. Gracie entraîna Ethan vers le parc et ne vit pas tout de suite que Jaden ne les suivaient pas.

Harry et Dumbledore ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Le jeune survivant sentit un esprit familier s'aventurer près du sien. Il érigea ses barrières mentales et sourit en voyant le plus vieux sorcier sursauter de surprise. Le sourire toujours accrocher aux lèvres, il suivit ses amis alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'impatienter. Le Directeur-Adjoint ne mis pas longtemps à les rejoindre et ce ne fut que le bruissement de la cape de son futur grand-père qui convaincu le jeune homme de sa présence derrière lui.

- Très bien, fit le Directeur d'une voix couinante et Jaden ce demanda s'il n'avait pas un lien de famille avec Ombrage. Monsieur Mackensie vous allez passer en premier. Mettez-vous au centre du cercle.

Jaden obéie et ce plaça à l'endroit indiquer. Plusieures cibles l'entouraient et de l'endroit où il était, il pouvait en déduire qu'il était au centre.

- Vous devrez toucher les cibles avec de puissants sortilèges, pour qu'elles soient complètement détruites. Il y aura plusieurs obstacles bien entendut, Dit-il d'une voix trop mielleuse aux oreilles du jeune survivant. Ce dernier ne fit qu'acquiescer sèchement. Albus avait oublié du lui dire en quoi consistait les tests pour devenir professeur. Mais était-ce vraiment un oublier ? Le connaissant, il aurait préféré garder cela en "surprise". Jaden sifflota encore une fois une petite mélodie et son phénix s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de Gracie qui le caressa machinalement.

« Har...Hum...Jaden, concentre-toi lui dit la voix de Gracie.»

« T'inquiète, Gracie, il sent sortira à merveille comme d'habitude, Dit la voix d'Ethan dans leur tête.

Sur un signe de tête du Directeur, Dumbledore, fit un geste compliqué avec sa baguette et le jeune homme sentit sa magie vibré et bouillonner dans son sang. Il était prêt.

Des Botrucs emergèrent du sol et Harry l'ait fit exploser d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Il profita de la brève pause et lança un maléfice d'explosion puissante. La cible un fut détruite en un rien de temps. Cela lui rappela son entraînement d'auror qu'il avait eu quelques mois seulement après la guerre. Il ne put pensée à autre chose qu'une dizaine de Billywigs foncèrent sur lui. Jaden roula sur le sol pour éviter les piqûres des créatures et fit un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette tendit que de l'autre main il créait un bouclier autour de lui. Une langue de feu jaillit de sa baguette et réduit en cendre les Billywig. Son instinct lui fit par d'un danger imminent. Il roula sur le dos juste à temps pour entendre un gros morceau de bois se briser et tomber sur le sol. Il se releva en vitesse pour voir cinq Goblins buveurs de Sang devant lui. Le reste du test ce passa à combattre diverses créatures et les cibles disparaissaient comme la tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard. C'est-à-dire, en un rien de temps ! Il ne lui restait que deux cibles quand un froid glaciale arriva et le fit frissonner.

De gros nuages firent leurs apparitions ainsi que des images qui se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Sa mère se faisant tuer par Voldemort. Ginny et les corps de c'est camarades morts dans la tour de Gryffondor. La Grande Salle presque détruite. Voldemort. Voldemort et toujours Voldmort. Severus enchaînés dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Le doloris. Brûlant. Acide. La douleur. Il se retint de hurler, mais ne put empêcher les tremblements ce rependre dans tout son corps. Les voix lointaines de ses amis lui parvinrent, mais il ne l'ait comprenait pas. Il se força à penser à d'autres choses. Des choses heureuses. Le jour où il reçu son arbre généalogique. Quand il y eue sa remise de Diplome à Poudlard. Sa nouvelle maison. Les Noël passé à Poudlard et au Terrier, ces vacances là-bas... Sa famille.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tendit la main vers la vingtaine de Détraqueurs et leur fit un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, presque cruel. Une lueur blanche entoura sa main et deux patronus ce jetèrent sur les Gardiens d'Askaban. De son autre main il envoya une boule de feu sur l'avant dernière cible de ce foutu test. Les deux patronus terminèrent rapidement leur travail et revinrent vers leurs propriétaire pour disparaître dans une volute de fumée argenter. Il ne resta alors que deux autres créatures, qui étrangement n'avaient pas fuient devant les Patronus. Un détraqueur avança vers lui, glaçant la pelouse verte sur son chemin. Derrière se trouvait un petit garçon. Les yeux bleus, cheveux noirs, Harry n'avait même pas eu besoin de décrire les autres caractéristiques physiques, celles qu'il avait nommé avait fait l'affaire. D'un autre geste du poignet, il fit disparaître les deux épouvantards et s'attaqua à la dernière cible qui fut détruite avant même que quelqu'un est pu dire "Quidditch". Légèrement essouffler, le jeune homme aurait volontiers pris une douche. Il était couvert de terre et une sueur froide avait trempée sa robe de sorcier. Il tremblait un peu, mais ça ce n'était que secondaire pour lui. D'un geste simple de la main, ses robes redevinrent propre et les plies disparurent.

- Ha...Jaden ! Jaden !

Ethan et Gracie couraient vers lui. Cette dernière ce jeta dans c'est bras. Elle tremblait aussi. Les détraqueurs étaient toujours très mauvais pour eux. Ils faisaient revivre les pires moment de leur vie, entre-autre la Guerre de l'année dernière qui les avaient profondément marqués. Quand la jeune fille le lâcha, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait le regard fixé sur le sol alors que Flame arrivait et ce posait sur son épaule en chantonnant et en donnant des petits coups de bec.

- Ethan, appela le jeune élu.

Le concerner releva la tête. C'est yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'il avait versé quelques larmes. La mort de Ginny avait anéantie toutes la famille Weasley et ses proches. Ron ne faisait pas exception. Même s'il ne l'avait pas souvent montré, le jeune rouquin adorait sa soeur. Mais n'étant pas très démonstratif de ses émotions, il n'avait jamais voulu le dire et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement. Le phénix rougeâtre s'envola et ce posa sur l'épaule de l'ancien Weasley et chanta une mélodie douce pour le consoler. Cela fonctionna un peu et Ethan eue un sourire reconnaissant pour Flamèche.

« Ça va, Ron ? »

« Ouais, murmura Ethan. »

« Les gars, retentit la voix pressante d'Hermione, réagissez vous regarder dans le vide ! »

En effet, ils s'étaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité et n'avait pas vu les deux autres sorciers s'approcher d'eux. Il était important que les liens unissant leur esprit soit secret, car elle pouvait être utile pour échanger des informations. Malheureusement, ils avaient développés ce lien qu'après la guerre. Albus avait dit que cela était très rare et n'arrivait qu'aux personnes qui avaient vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble dans leurs vies. Ce qui s'était passé lors de leurs sept années à l'école des sorciers plus la guerre avaient crées ce contacte avec leurs esprits. Ils leur avaient fallu plusieurs mois pour apprendre à bien contrôler leurs pensés et ils avaient dû utilisé leurs compétences en Occlumantie pour barricadé leurs esprits. Cela avait demandé beaucoup d'effort pour Ron qui n'était pas habitué à rester concentré pendant plusieurs heures, mais au bout de cinq mois il avait réussi à créer un bouclier faible certes, mais assez résistant. Heureusement, il avait réussi à rendre le bouclier plus performant au cours des mois et maintenant il était aussi impénétrable que celui de Severus.

- Monsieur Mackensie, Minauda une petite voix, Vous avez battu le record de...Godric Gryffondor ! Il était de 16 minutes et 47 secondes. Quant à vous il est de 14 minutes et sept secondes... Félicitaition, continua-t-il, les lèvres plus pincées.

Le Directeur leva la tête de son parchemin et le regarda avec surprise et suspicion. Tout comme Dumbledore qui lui était seulement surpris. Ses amis étaient impassibles, mais ils discutaient avec leurs esprits en parlant des créatures utilisées pour le test comme quoi elles étaient bien trop dangereuses celons eux. Même si s'était principalement Gracie qui alimentait la conversation, Ethan étant moins enthousiasme à cause du souvenir de Ginny.

- Oh. Vraiment, Dit Jaden guère surprit.

Le Directeur le fixait toujours avec une nouvelle lueur étrange dans le regard, comme de la...Convoitise ? Hum...Étrange. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gardent un oeil - pourquoi pas les deux - sur cet homme.

- Je tiens à vous féliciter, Monsieur Mackensie, Fit Dumbledore en tendant la main. Harry la serra, un micro sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. Je pense, Reprit le plus vieux, qu'il est accepté pour le postes de Défence Contre les Forces du mal, n'est-ce pas, Amando ?

Le vieux crapaud barbue lâcha le jeune homme des yeux pour se tourner vers Dumbledore, un sourire beaucoup trop large pour qu'il ce soit sincère.

- Mais bien sûr. Bienvenue dans le corps enseignant jeune homme. Bien, Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains boudinées, maintenant passons à vous Mademoiselle Wayne. L'étude des Moldus, c'est-cela ?

- En effet, Directeur.

Ils remontèrent au château et passèrent devant la - peut-être - futur maison d'Hagrid. Le jeune élu trouvait cela étrange de voir ce terrain nu, sans cabane et potager. Puis une constatation le frappa et il s'arrêta, sonner. S'ils allaient rester là pendant sept ans pour changer Tom Jedusor, il est alors possible que Hagrid ne finissent pas gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Cela veut aussi dire qu'il enseignera à son ami, tout comme à l'un de ses professeurs, Minerva McGonagal et peut-être même à d'autres. Cela était tellement surréaliste.

« C'est exactement le mot, vieux, mais pourrais-tu, s'il-te plait, avancer ? Albus te regarde bizarrement. »

« Désolé, Ron. Comme tu l'as entendu, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« C'est rien. Et en parlant de pensée, j'ai suivit les tiennes en moi aussi je suis rester scotcher. On pourra changer tellement de chose si on réussi. Ont la revera peut-être...»

L'image de Ginny, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres fut vite remplacées par l'image de son cadavre dans la tour de Gryffondor, des morsures partout sur le visage déformant ces traits et la rendant presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants avait été le seul indice pour prouver que c'était bien Ginny Weasley. Tous ceux qui étaient restés dans la tour - et il y en avaient beaucoup, plus de la moitier des Gryffondors- avaient succombé à leurs blessures qui avaient été infligées par des serpents et des loups-garous, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés de dépecer leurs victimes. Jaden repoussa l'image et se remit à marcher et engagea une conversation moins troublantes pour eux deux, tandis que Dumbledore les regardaient derrière eux, en marchant lentement sur l'herbes vertes du parc.

Le reste de la soirée fut consacré aux tests d'études des moldus et Histoire de la Magie. Ethan et Gracie réussir avec les plus brillante note. Le Directeur était impressionné par la connaissance des trois jeunes et même s'ils n'avaient pas de dossiers scolaire sur eux, ils étaient incroyablement intelligents particulièrement la jeune blonde. L'autre aux yeux vert et aux cheveux noir était très perspicace et observateur. Mais il savait que celui qu'il devrait surveiller le plus serait celui aux yeux bleus. Il était prudent, suspicieux comme n'importe qui et magnifiquement brillant en Défence Contre les Forces du Mal, ils menaçaient sérieusement son poste de Directeur et son précieux projet. Ah oui... Son précieux...

Les trio fut invité à rester ce soir dans le château et ils acceptèrent.

« Ça nous aidera à repérer les autres professeurs et à nous forger une opinion sur chacun, Avait-dit Hermione en suivent silencieusement Albus vers la Grande Salle, Ethan et Jaden sur ses talons. »

Les garçons n'avaient fait qu'acquiescer faiblement pour ne pas que les quelques rares personnes qui traînaient dans le couloir ne l'aperçoives. Ils arrivèrent enfin vers les portes de bois et un souvenir émergea comme le cognare fout de Dobby.

_Le survivant retourna sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et se figea quand il fut sur le seuil de la porte. Cette dernière était ouverte comme d'habitude et les élèves et professeurs étaient attablés comme si de rien n'était. Tous avait l'air heureux et insouciant ce qui n'était pas l'habituelle état d'esprit des élèves ainsi que celui des enseignants. Il chercha frénétiquement le regard de son Grand-Père et la vision qu'il eue réussi à l'achever._

- « Non »

_Voldemort acquiesça et Harry remarqua que son apparence en avait encore prit un coup. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé, mais moins que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux bruns-noir avait repoussé, bien plus discipliné que ceux d'Harry. Il était mince. Très mince. Comme s'il était sous-alimenté. Il flottait dans ses robes de sorciers un peu comme lui avec les anciens vêtements de Dudley. Non ! Il n'y avait absolument aucun point en commun avec...Avec ce monstre ! Monstre. C'est comme ça que les Dursley l'appelaient._

Il se s'accrocha à Ethan, suffocant presque face à ces souvenirs brutaux. Ces deux amis qui avaient vu la vision dans leur esprit, accoururent vers lui. Le jeune homme tremblait sur ses jambes, qui avaient maintenant dû mal à le porter.

« Calme-toi Harry »

- Monsieur, il vaut mieux que nous allions à nos appartements pour qu'il se repose. Il a dépensé beaucoup d'effort magique et physique après tout cela. Nous mangerons là-bas, acheva Hermione en fixant le Directeur-Adjoint de ses yeux saphir.

- Bien sûr, allez-y.

Les trois jeunes ne ce le firent pas dire deux fois et tournèrent les talons pour partirent précipitamment vers l'escalier, Ethan et Gracie soutenant leur ami.

Quand ils furent arrivés, ils déposèrent Jaden sur le canapé et s'assirent en face de lui dans les fauteuils bleus foncés. L'appartement était très grand et comportait plusieurs pièces. Ils le partageaient ensemble, comme pour leur maison. Le Directeur était septique face à la demande peu commune de Gracie, pour être avec les garçons, mais il avait finalement donné son accord. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver toute seule alors que ses amis étaient juste en face à passer de bons moments ensemble. Ils avaient visité leur quartier et avaient quand même trouvé ça charmant, même si de petits changements s'imposaient. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas terminés leur maison ! D'ailleurs la construction de cette dernière paraissait loin aux trois voyageurs de même que leur arrivée dans le passé. Demain matin, ils allaient devoir parler à Dumbledore et lui faire lire la lettre. Il fallait aussi qu'ils pensent à terminer leurs cours. Gracie avait déjà terminée son planning pour les 3e et 4e années et préparait soigneusement celui des 5e années. Ethan avait fini celui des 1e et 2e année. Quant à Jaden, il n'avait pas chômé non plus. Son programme était presque complet. Il ne lui manquait plus que la 6e et 7e années.

Un bruit déchira le silence, faisant sourire Jaden et Gracie. Un gargouillement d'estomac.

- J'ai faim.

La jeune fille soupira. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Sans ce départir de son sourire elle répondit tranquillement à son ami.

- Tu as toujours faim, Ethan.

- Mmm... Et alors ? Lança-t-il.

- Et alors ? Tu sais combien tu nous coûtes en nourriture par semaine, Ronron ? Plaisanta la seule fille.

La grimace consterner qu'afficha "Ronron" fit éclater de rire le jeune Élu et son amie. La relation qu'il avait eu avec Lavande était restée gravé dans la mémoires des membres du trio.

- Tu n'oserais pas m'appeler comme cela en public, dit-moi ? Et non je ne sais pas combien je coûte par semaine, mais je suis sûr que toi, Miss-Je-sais-tout, tu vas me le dire ?

Le sourire d'Harry disparut après cette dernière réplique. Severus avait déjà appelé Gracie comme ça. Lors d'un cours de Potion, il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Cet ancien Mangemort, était décédé, il y a quelques mois lors d'une explosion dans le laboratoire de son manoir. Il travaillait sur une substance dangereuse et d'après les autres aurors, les blessures de Severus avait dû être impliqué là-dedans. Jaden faisait partie des aurors qui étaient arrivés en urgence à la maison du Maître des Potions. Des sorts avertisseurs avaient été placer autour de son labo pour avertir le ministère si quelque chose - comme une explosion - arrivait.

Il avait toujours pensé que son mentor ne ce laisserait jamais abattre, qu'il serait toujours là, pour vous lancer des répliques sarcastiques, mais non. Il avait fallu qu'il rejoigne ses parents, Patmol, Lunard, Ginny et bien d'autres encore.

Le jeune Élu lâcha un soupire et posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Zwiny, Dit-il en appelant l'Elfe de Maison assigner à leur appartement.

- Que peut faire Zwiny pour vous Jaden Mackensie, Monsieur, S'exclama l'Elfe en s'inclinant bien un bas, son nez touchant presque le sol. Comme tous les Elfes, il avait des oreilles pendantes, de gros yeux- chocolat - de la taille d'une balle de tennis et un nez en trompette. Il était vêtu des habituelles loque avec l'écusson de Poudlard dessus.

- Pourrais-tu nous apporter à manger, s'il-te-plait ?

Les yeux de l'Elfe s'illuminèrent devant une telle requête, mais Jaden ignorait si s'était à cause de cela ou de sa gentillesse à son égard. Son doute des deux. Dans un "Crac !" sonore, l'elfe disparut. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre-eux.

- Vous croyez qu'Albus suspecte quelque chose à notre égard ? Demanda Ron tout à coup en faisant sursauté les deux autres. Désolé, ajouta-il.

- Et bien, il est très curieux et suspicieux...

« C'est de famille, ça »

Ce commentaire fit sourire Jaden.

- Ouais, sans doute, Ethan. Ça doit être de famille.

Une discussion agréable sens suivit pour les trois jeunes et ne fut interrompue que par Zwiny qui leur apporta à manger. Ils n'avaient pas parlé aussi librement depuis tellement longtemps que cela en était révélateur pour eux. Ainsi, Ethan leur raconta comment ce déroulait la vie de Bill et Fleur et des Wealsey. Gracie aborda même ses parents qui étaient habituellement un sujet tabou pour la jeune fille. Ils se couchèrent plus tard que d'habitude et d'excellente humeur. Jaden nu pas trop de mal à trouver le sommeil, la fatigue physique aidant, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses cauchemars de revenir et cette fois, ce ne fut pas les rêves troublant d'un jeune garçon qui vinrent le hantés.

HP-TJ-HP-TJ

_Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs, rendant la Salle Commune presque méconnaissable. Les corps étaient empilés les uns sur les autres et une odeur de chair brulé flottait dans l'air. Harry sentit son pou s'accélérer à cette vue. Il courut vers l'escalier de son dortoir et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Là, étendu dans leur lit, gisait ses camarades de classe. Dean et Semmus avait une expression paisible malgré le sang rouge qui maculait leurs visages. Neville, lui avait les yeux ouverts une expression de peur et d'horreur peinte sur son visage._

_Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, il retourna dans la Salle Commune et entra dans le dortoir des filles. La vision qu'il eue suffit à son estomac. Il en vida tout le contenu dans la poubelle à côté. Les filles n'avaient pas été épargner. Elles avaient été ouvertes et vidé. Quand il leva la tête, il vit une tignasse rousse sur le plancher du sol. Comme Neville, ses yeux étaient ouverts et l'expression de peur et d'horreur imprimaient chaque traits de son visage. Et ce regard...Vide. Si vide... Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux vide... Elle murmura. « Tuer...Tous tuer... Ta faute... Encore une fois...»_

HP-TJ-HP-TJ

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Encore un cauchemar. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais ce ne fut pas un franc succès. Heureusement, il n'avait pas crié dans son sommeil. Avec un soupire il songea à la journée de demain. Ils devront aller chercher Tom et l'emmener hors de l'orphelinat. Une longue journée en perspective...

-------------------

Alors ? Le verdict ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. **Info**, le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : **_Mission : L'Orphelinat._**

Byee et bonne fin de semaine !

Chaeos.


	4. Mission : L'Orphelinat

Hello !

Désolée si j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude, mais j'ai attrapée un virus sur mon ordi en allant sur un site de Fanfiction qui était aussi infecté. Bref, je vais pas tout vous raconter ( sauf si vous insistez ^^ ). Voici le nouveau chapitre de S.C.P qui ce passera à l'orphelinat. Il fait 12 ou 13 pages word ! Un nouveau record ! Alors voilà ! Si vous voulez être au courant de mes nouvelles, allez sur mon **LJ** ( lien sur mon profil ).

Bonne lecture !

Ce fut les rayons chauds de l'été qui réveilla Jaden le lendemain matin. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir après son cauchemar, mais avait finalement réussi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa baguette magique et faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Huit heures quinze affichait son morceau de bois préféré. Il était habituellement l'un des premiers levés et le déjeuner terminait habituellement à neuf heures. Il sortit hâtivement de son lit et s'aventura d'un pas chancelant, mais rapide vers la salle de bain. Il courut après ses vêtements dans tous l'appartement sous regard amusé d'Ethan et réprobateur de Gracie. Quand il fut enfin près, dix minutes plus tard, ils descendirent en bas dans la Grande Salle. Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent était sensiblement pareil à celui du futur et cela suffit à faire remonter des dizaines de souvenirs chez eux. Quand Jaden s'approcha de la porte il se rappella les visions et donc, barricada son esprit. Les deux autres ne dirent rien et continuèrent d'avancer en jetant de nombreux coups d'oeil furtifs à leur ami. Gracie arriva en première et poussa la lourde porte de bois qui était fermée. Tous les professeurs étaient encore attablés et il ne restait que trois places vide. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand la porte ce referma sur eux. Un silence inconfortable s'installa, alors que les trois nouveaux professeurs rejoignaient leur place. Ils croisèrent en chemin Albus et le Directeur qu'ils saluèrent d'un signe de tête respectueux - un peu moins pour Dippet, mais cela passa inaperçu.

- Bonjour à vous, Messieux, Mademoiselle, Fit Albus avec courtoisie envers les trois nouveaux.

- Comment allez-vous, Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda la seule fille du trio d'un ton tout aussi polie.

Le pétillement dans les yeux d'Albus fit brillé ses yeux quand il dit :

- Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Albus.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire en coin. Le reste des professeurs étaient restés silencieux et suivait l'échange d'un air tendu, alors que certain chuchotaient entre-eux

- Très bien Albus. Appelez-moi Grace dans ce cas et s'il vous plaît, tutoyez-moi. Je ne suis guère plus âgée que vos septième année, vous savez, Plaisanta-t-elle en s'installent près du vieil homme.

- J'en prends bonne note Grace, Dit Albus en levant sa coupe remplie de jus de citrouille vers la jeune fille. Le reste des professeurs ce détendit devant cette réponse amusée de la part du nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus.

Le petit-déjeuner fut quand même agréable. Les trois jeunes gens apprirent que le petit-déjeuner commençais à partir de six heures et demie jusqu'à neuf heures trente. On leur donna aussi un plan du château, pour éviter qu'ils se perdent, même si ce n'était pas très utile vu qu'ils connaissaient ce château comme leurs poches. Ils se remplirent l'estomacs et observèrent leurs collègues discuter. De temps à autres, ils utilisaient la légimencie sur les pauvres professeurs qui malheureusement ne pouvait le savoir. Cela arrivait seulement quand ils avaient des doutes sur la personne. Chaques enseignants avaient sa manière d'enseigner et étaient très compétant dans leur matière. En bref, ils ne se mêlèrent que très peu aux conversations et restèrent assient à écouter - ou à manger comme Ethan qui continuait de se remplir le ventre de tartine grillé sous le regard surpris du Directeur qui songeait avec désespoire aux revenus si Ethan mangeait à chaque fois la même quantité.

Le professeur Slughorn se présenta au trio qui lui fit un sourire poli accompagner d'un hochement de tête. Ce fut presque l'un des seuls enseignants qui leur adressa la parole de toute la matinée avec Albus. Le concierge, un certain Appolon Picott, les regardait d'un air mauvais. Il avait une ressemblance entre Rusard et lui, dans leurs manies de regarder les élèves, mais vu qu'ils n'avaient que 19 ans et donc que seulement deux ans de plus que les septièmes années, il était normal ( pour un concierge ) de les regarder de cet air suspicieux. Il y avait aussi Ogg, le garde-chasse juste assit à côté de Jaden, qui avait l'air d'avoir peur d'eux. Son attitude était distante et prudente. C'était un petit homme dans la quarantaine ou cinquantaine pas plus. Des cheveux blancs garnissaient son crâne couvert de tâches de rousseur. Il avait des yeux bruns et un visage assez peureux. Jaden ce demanda un instant comment ce gars-là pouvait bien s'occuper d'animaux dangereux ? Il ignorait s'il aurait la réponse un jour, mais pour l'instant ça lui importait peu. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner qu'il vit Filius Flitwick, mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Sa taille n'avait pas changée. Il était toujours aussi petit et portait de longue robe noire qui touchait presque le sol. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt pâle, qui tirait vers le gris et quand il parla, sa voix était toujours aussi flûtée.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi le sortilège d'Étranglage vous servirait sur des plantes, Dit-il au professeur Navëa Fantwood qui se chargeait de la botanique et du poste de Directrice des Poufsouffles. Il ne fonctionnera pas si vous l'essayez sur les plantes carnivores de la Forêt Interdite. Mais peut-être celui d'Étouffage sera plus utile, il est plus efficace...

Jaden n'écouta pas plus son ancien professeur et reporta son attention sur son grand-père qui discutait tranquillement avec Slughorne sur les propriétés des potions sur les animaux transformer. Le jeune élu se demandait comment il allait si prendre pour pouvoir parler à Albus sans attirer l'attention. Le Directeur étant assez suspect, il viendrait sûrement les espionnés et serait automatiquement avertit si un sortilège de silence est posé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pourrait essayer la télépathie ? Hum... Ça vos le cout d'essayer.

AD-AD-AD-AD

Le professeur de Metamorphose bavardait avec son vieil ami, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il étudiait du coin de l'oeil les trois jeunes professeurs. Ils ne s'étaient que brièvement parlés pendant le repas et tout le temps à voix basse ce qui avait grandement intrigué le reste du personnel. Albus était tout de même assez satisfait des trois nouveaux. Même si ce n'était pas prévu. Depuis deux ans, Amando cherchait frénétiquement un nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie, car il n'était pas satisfait du professeur Binns. Ce matin, il avait renvoyé ce dernier avec la plus grande discrétion et avait lancé une rumeur sur le fait que l'ancien professeur de l'histoire de la magie été partit en vacances. Les professeurs avaient toujours eux une confiance aveugle envers le Directeur. Filius un peu moins que les autres, car il soupçonnait le Dippet d'agir sous les ordres de Grindelwald, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas de preuve. Seul Dumbledore, était au courant des soupçons du minuscule sorcier et était quand même d'accord avec lui.

Il observa encore une fois, Jaden parler à ses amis. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête continuèrent d'observer les professeurs, leurs regards évitant soigneusement le sien. Ce ne fut pas le cas du garçon aux yeux bleus foncés qui le fixa. Il sentit tout à coup, une présence proche de son esprit. Très proche et elle continuait d'avancer. Il reconnu l'esprit qu'il avait lui-même approcher hier. C'était celui du jeune homme à la cicatrice argenté, aucun doute là-dessus. Il abaissa prudemment ses barrières mentales, mais laissa tout de même un mur transparent entre eux, curieux de la visite de ce jeune homme.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, salua poliement le professeur de DCFM. »

« Bonjour professeur Mackensie. Comment allez-vous ? Mieux qu'hier soir, j'espère ? Interrogea le Directeur-Adjoint. »

La bouche du jeune homme se tordit en sourire amer.

« Je ne tournerais pas autour du chaudron professeur. Nous devons vous parlez. Le plus tôt possible et dans votre bureau. »

« Nous ? »

«Oui nous. Moi, Ethan et Gracie. »

Albus pensa brièvement si que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne décision d'être seul avec ses trois nouveaux professeurs dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. Leurs dossiers ne donnaient que très peu d'informations. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils avaient vécus toute leurs vies en Australie avec leurs parents. Ces derniers étaient Anglais, mais avaient déménagés là-bas à cause de leurs métiers. Il ignorait en quoi ils travaillaient, mais les parents d'Ethan, Grace et Jaden se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils étaient décédés il y a quelques temps. Les trois amis avaient décidés de vivre en Écosse, dans la maison de vacances de leurs parents et avaient cherchés un travail. Ils étaient tombés sur l'annonce dans la Gazette du Sorciers et s'étaient présentés aux postes.

« Très bien. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. Après tout, un phénix ne choisit que de bons sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à Jaden.

« Bien sûr professeur. Nous arriverons dans quinze minutes à votre bureau. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

HP-TJ-HP-TJ

Jaden ce leva, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis et quitta la Grande Salle sous les regards curieux des professeurs et suspicieux du Directeur. Le jeune homme les emmena dans une salle de classe vide au premier étage quand il fut assuré que personne ne les suivait. Il jeta un charme de camouflage vocal sur la pièce, comme ça leur conversation pourra être entendu, mais sera complètement différente de la vraie discussion qui allait suivre.

- Ahhh. Je suis plein, Affirma Ethan en tapotant son estomac, en sourire de contentement sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Gracie, ne prêtant pas attention au commentaire d'Ethan. Ils sont tellement...Coincé.

La jeune fille fit un mouvement en forme de boucle suivit d'un long trait et des chaises apparurent. Elle s'assit et contempla le mur d'en face d'air maussade alors que ses amis s'asseyaient à côté d'elle.

- Que veux-tu dires par coincé, Gracie ? Questionna Ethan en fixant la jeune fille. Hey ! Vous trouvez pas qu'ont fait un peu moins de fautes dans nos noms ? Vous savez, quand on s'appelle Ron Hermione ou Harry. On le fait moins souvent...

Il fut coupé par la voix murmurante de Jaden.

- Vous pensez que nous allons oublier ? Ce que nous sommes vraiment et retourner à notre époque ? Après sept ans dans le passé, on devra retourner dans le futur, mais si on ne...Voulait pas y retourner et rester ici ? Que ce passerais-t-il ?

Ses deux amis gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Chacuns étaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils étaient possibles de rester dans le passé, mais il évidant que ce serait très dangereux. Jaden agita sa baguette et des chiffres sortirent de sa baguette pour flotter devant lui. Il était neuf heures quarante-cinq.

- On ferait bien d'y aller.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Gracie fit disparaître les chaises et ils sortirent silencieusement dans le couloir du premier étage et ce dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Albus. Ce fut Ethan qui frappa à la porte de bois, tandis que Jaden et Gracie traînaient un peu derrière. Albus leur ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Le vieil homme scruta le couloir et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et referma la porte.

- Bien. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Dumbledore en prenant place dans son fauteuil de cuir.

Pour toute réponse, Jaden sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à son grand-père. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et prit quand même le morceau de parchemin. Le sceau de la lettre lui fit presque peur. C'était les armoiries de sa famille. Il détacha son regard de la cire et le reporta sur les trois jeunes qui s'étaient installés devant son bureau. Ils avaient le visage vidés d'expression. La lettre eu de nouveau toute son attention et il détacha le sceau de cire et plongea avec surprise dans la lettre. Il reconnu facilement son écriture, mais décida de ne pas poser de questions.

Jaden étudia soigneusement les traits figés de l'homme en face de lui. La stupéfaction si affichait. Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'il s'anima enfin, comme une statue de pierre reprenant vie. Il leva le regard vers lui et ce ne fut pas de la joie, la compréhension que Jaden vit dans les yeux bleus de son grand-père, mais bien la suspicion et une ironie pure et simple qui donna presque la nausée au jeune homme. Quelque chose clochait...C'était évidant.

- Ah...Quel histoire !

Gracie haussa les sourcils.

- Mais c'est la vérité, Dit-elle en fixant le vieil homme adosser à son fauteuil.

Il se pencha vers eux et les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Alors, prouver le moi.

- Cette lettre aurait dû s'en charger.

Sans attendre sa permission, Jaden s'empara de la missive. Elle n'était pas très longue, mais d'un rapide coup d'oeil il put constater qu'elle était assez complète. Pour s'en assurez, il se plongea dans la lecture de la lettre, alors que Dumbledore se levait de son fauteuil en soupirant.

_17 Août 1999_

_À : Albus Dumbledore_

_De : Directeur de Poudlard_

_Bonjour Albus,_

_Je suis le toi du futur, ou plus précisément de 1999. Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, mais bien la réalité. J'ai envoyé mon arrière arrière petit fils, Harry Potter ( le fils de James dont le père est Demitrius ) sous une fausse identité avec ses deux amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils s'appellent donc Jaden Mackensie, Ethan Grant et Grace Wayne. Leur mission est d'arrêter un futur mage noir qui fera des ravages dans la communauté sorcier s'il n'est pas arrêté avant. Il adoptera donc Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui est un lointain cousin de sa mère qui était une Evans, et fera de son mieux pour le faire changer de camps. J'espère qu'il y arrivera. J'ai enseigné à Tom pendant tout son parcoure scolaire et ce n'est pas un garçon très social, c'est pour ça que tu dois laisser ta place et les autorisés à aller le chercher eux-même pour que Jaden tisse des liens avec lui. Il le connait très bien. Et il est important qu'ils réussissent. Le monde dans lequel ils ont vécu n'a rien à voir avec le tiens ou Grindelwald n'est, pour l'instant, qu'une mince menace à l'horizon. Lord Voldemort ( le nouveau nom de Tom ) à massacrer des centaines de personnes innocentes, à prit le Ministère sous son contrôle, à détruit Poudlard et à tuer les élèves qui étaient restés à l'intérieur. _

_Il faut qu'ils réussissent. Aide-les. _

_Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore._

Quand le jeune homme eu terminer sa lecture, il l'a passa à Ethan et Gracie qui, quelques minutes plus tard poussèrent un soupire. Il est évidant que cette lettre aurait pu être inventé de toute pièce, mais c'était la vérité. Et il fallait qu'ils le prouvent sinon, ils pouvaient être prient pour des fous.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès, Affirma Jaden à ses amis »

- Nous avons une autre preuve que c'est la vérité, Lança le jeune homme à Dumbledore. Nous savons ce qui c'est passé, il y a de nombreuses années. Pour Ariana.

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Albus. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se laissa lentement tomber sur son fauteuil et fixa sans le voir le sol. Jaden savait que c'était assez...dur comme preuve, mais il fallait absolument qu'Albus les croivent. Ce fut apparemment le cas. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice argenté attendit patiemment que son grand-père reprenne ses esprits ce qui ne fut pas très long.

- Vous savez que moins vous en savez sur le futur, moins il sera altéré par vos actions et donc, nous ne pouvons pas vous révéler plus que ce qui est écrit sur cette lettre. Allez-vous nous aidez ?

Le vieil homme les fixa, comme s'il cherchait à les évaluer. Il fut étonné de sentir qu'il avait abaissé leurs barrières mentales. Ils paraissaient très sérieux et ilui, Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore,l devait être réaliste. Les voyages temporel existaient, mais étaient très dangereux et il fallait l'accord du ministère ou être un personnage assez important dans la sociétée pour pouvoir avoir accès aux enchentement, qui habituellement devait avoir l'accord d'un ministre. De plus, il reconnaissait son écriture et la mention d'Ariana ne faisait que renforcer les dirent des trois jeunes gens.

- Très bien. Je vous aiderais. Il vous faudra aller chercher Tom aujourd'hui.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiésçèrent gravement de la tête. Ce ne sera pas facile de pouvoir parler au jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirea quant-il apprendra qu'un membre de sa famille existe encore. Un membre lointint, certes, mais quelqu'un qui pourra le faire sortir de l'orphelinat pour toujours. Quand Albus eu terminer de leur dire ou ce trouvait l'endroit ou résidait Tom, ils prirent congés du vieil homme. Jaden se souvenait encore de la vieille ruelle qui menait aux grilles de l'orphelinat, ils pourront donc transplaner là-bas.

Ils se rendirent dans leur appartement respectif et pour choisir des tenus moldus. Gracie rechigna devant les vêtements totalement démodés des années 40 et enfila avec rétisence les habits moldus. Les garçons qui s'occupaient moins de leurs apparences que la jeune fille, prirent les premiers qu'ils virent. Après dix minutes ils étaient près. Heureusement, il n'était que 10h30 lorsqu'il partirent, ils avaient assez de temps pour revenir à 12h. Ethan ne manquerait surtout pas de leur signaler. Ils sortirent par la porte d'entrer, faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne l'ait remarque. Quand ils arrivèrent à la zone de transplanage, Jaden agrippa les bras d'Ethan et de Gracie et partit pour Londre. La sensation d'être comprimé dans un tuyau était toujours aussi désagréable, mais maintenant, ils avaient l'habitude.

Il pleuvait à Londre. Gracie fit apparaître trois parapluies et ce dirigèrent vers la haute grille de fer juste à côté de la petite ruelle sombre où ils étaient apparut. Jaden observa le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux. Il était carré et plutôt sinistre. Entouré de grillage et doté d'une cour simple, mais dépourvue de jeux. Les enfants étaient sortirent et jouaient avec de vieux ballons cabossés et des billes blanches et noirs, dépourvue de couleur. Plus loin, au fond de la cour, se tenait un jeune garçon, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon grisâtre. Il fixait presque sans le voir le ciel remplie de nuage violacé. Jaden soupira et ouvrit le portail, attirant les regards de plusieurs enfants. Des chuchotis commencèrent à se faire entendre et soudainement, les trois jeunes gens furent entourés de tous les côtés par des enfants qui continuaient de murmurer. Jaden entendit quelques bribes de conversations.

-...Crois qu'ils sont venus pour adopter ? Demanda un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds à son ami.

- Sais'pas. Ce sera sans doute un plus jeune...

- T'as vu, le gars qui a la cicatrice ? Ils ont tous...Dit une jeune fille en fixant le poignet de Gracie ou une cicatrice blanchâtre contrastait avec son teint plus bronzé.

- Tu crois qu'ils reviennent d'une guerre ?

- Sai'pas.

Les trois jeunes leurs sourirent et quelques enfants leurs répondirent, timidemments. Jaden fixait discrètement le jeune garçon accoté à l'arbre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis leur arrivée. Soudainement, un cri perçant retentit. Jaden eu le temps de voir la crainte dans les yeux des enfants avant qu'ils ne fuient le plus rapidement possible. Dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une femme de grande taille. Elle était mince et portait une vieille robe grise qui tombait mollement sur ses épaules charnus. Ses yeux noirs n'avaient rien de chaleureux et était remplie de mépris. Ses cheveux filandreux était grisâtre, terne et graisseux. Son visage ridé était sévère et sa main osseuse tenait une canne en bois qui complétait le tableau.

« C'est pas la joie, ici, on dirait. »

« Quelle constatation, Ronald ! Répliqua sarcastiquement la jeune fille en lançant un regard courroucer à son ami. »

La vieille femme s'avança d'une pas rapide vers eux en leur souriant, dévoilant d'affreuses dents pourrir. Quand elle parla une odeur pestilentielle de moisi se répandit dans l'air et pourtant elle était à une distance respectable des trois jeunes.

- Bonjour, Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je suis Madame Hookers Directrice de cet établissement, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je m'appelle Jaden Mackensie et voici ma cousine Grace Wayne et mon ami Ethan Grant. J'aimerais retrouver un jeune garçon qui fait partit de ma famille, mais dont la mère est malheureusement décédée à sa naissance. Il s'appelle Tom, Tom Jedusor.

Une surprise très clair s'inscrivit dans les traits ridés de la vieille femme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et s'avança vers eux en remettant son sourire en place. Jaden ce demanda pourquoi son grand-père et ses foutus pastilles aux citrons n'étaient jamais là quand il en avait le plus besoin. Elle fit un signe de la main vers Tom qui la fixait, ses yeux ne montrant pas d'émotions. Le jeune garçon s'avança vers la vieille femme et la questionna du regard.

- À l'orphelinat, gamin. Dans ta chambre, siffla-t-elle de son étrange voix rauque.

Tom ne rouspéta pas et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'entrée et disparut. La vieille femme leur fit un signe de la main et les trois jeunes amis la suivirent en silence. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule hall où se trouvait à leur gauche, une porte scellé et juste devant un escalier étroit en fer qui montait au deuxième étages. Madame Hookers les conduisit vers la chambre de Tom. Les rares orphelins qui traînaient dans les couloirs étaient tous habillés d'une vieille tunique grise et d'un pantalon décoloré. À chaque fois qu'elle croisait un enfant, la Directrice faisait une atroce grimace et les enfants s'empressaient de détalés à toute vitesse.

- C'est-là, Grogna-t-elle en désignant une porte en bois claire derrière elle. 'Trainez pas trop...

Jaden ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête un petit sourire poli sur les lèvres même si la femme semblait ne pas avoir cette qualité. Elle disparut en marmonnant et le jeune homme l'entendit crié contre un pauvre résidant de l'orphelinat. Gracie et Ethan n'avaient pas dit un mot, mais regardaient avec dégoût les murs et le sol crasseux sous leurs pieds. Jaden entendait la jeune fille fulminer contre la vieille femme et les conditions dont vivaient les enfants sans parents. L'Élu se demanda un instant si lui aussi aurait été dans un orphelinat si les Dursley ne l'avaient pas recueillie. Est-ce qu'Albus l'aurait prit sous son aile ?

Avec un soupire, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et entra ainsi que ses deux amis. La pièce était simple et dépourvue de couleur comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici. Les murs étaient blancs, mais tellement sales qu'il était difficile de le remarquer parmis les tâches, dont certaines étaient facilement identifiables. Du sang. Il y avait très peu de meubles. Un lit de fer, une chaise en bois qui avait l'air extrêmement inconfortable ainsi qu'une penderie. Un jeune garçon était assis sur le tabouret et fixait d'un air absent le plancher de sa chambre. Il sursauta quand les trois jeunes amis entrèrent.

- Bonjour, salua Jaden.

Les yeux bleus foncés de Tom ce plissèrent et le détaillèrent ainsi que ces amis. Cela ne prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde d'une voix lente, presque prudente.

- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Le docteur ?

- Je suis Jaden, Jaden Mackensie et voici ma cousine, Gracie Wayne - cette dernière grinça des dents en entendant le professeur de DCFM - et mon meilleur ami Ethan Grant. Non je ne suis pas docteur, mais professeur dans une école. Je suis ici pour plusieurs choses dont il est important que nous parlions. Comme je l'ai dit tous à l'heure, j'enseigne dans une école avec mes amis. Une école très spécial pour des gens spéciaux. Les gens...Utilisant la magie.

Tom releva vivement la tête du sol et le regarda avec curiosité, comme s'il était véritablement surpris.

- Montrez-moi s'il vous plait, monsieur.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et regarda dans la pièce n'importe quoi qui puisse montrer à Tom que la magie existait vraiment. Puis, il eu une idée. Il fixa la chaise de Tom et mit toute sa concentration.

- Tien toi bien à ta chaise.

Le jeune garçon agrippa les bords du tabouret et quelques secondes plus tard, il flottait littéralement à quelques centimètres du sol. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le jeune Tom observait sa chambre de haut et son regard vint ce posé sur ses trois visiteurs. Ils avaient l'air sympathique et regardait la scène avec amusement. Le plus curieux était qu'ils enseignaient tous les trois. Et dans une école de magie ! C'était ça le plus étonnent. Tom n'avait jamais cru à proprement parler à la magie. On le traitait la plupart du temps comme un monstre ou un Démon de Satan parce qu'il se passait d'étrange chose autour de lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Il préférait la solitude d'autre activité plus calme que de courir après un ballon vieux et couvert de boue. Au début, il pensait que les trois jeunes étaient venus pour l'emmener quelques parts où il ne verrait plus jamais le ciel. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas partir et être envoyé en enfer comme l'avait dit Mme Hookers. L'atterrissage le sortit de ses pensées et il secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à ces choses-là.

- Je pourrais faire ça moi aussi ? Questionna-t-il à Jaden.

- Bien sûr. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de patience tu pourras y arriver, mais ce n'est pas vraiment au programme des premières années. Nous n'aborderons pas la magie sans baguette avant... La 6e ou 7e année, Expliqua le jeune homme. Voilà. Tu as maintenant une preuve que la magie existe belle et bien. Ce qui m'amène à te dire que tu es un sorcier.

- Un bon sorcier, S'empressa d'ajouter Ethan en intervenant pour la première fois.

Ils avaient tous remarquer l'expression horrifié du jeune garçon. Ils avaient oubliés qu'à cette époque, les gens étaient très catholiques et tout ce qui était étrange où surhumain était obligatoirement mauvais. Heureusement qu'Ethan s'était souvenu de ses cours d'Histoire à temps. Les traits de Tom s'étaient apaisés, mais il paraissait tout de même songeur. Il balançait nerveusement ses jambes au-dessus du sol et ce mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme qui lui coûterait la vie.

- Y a t-il quelque chose qui te tracasses ? Demanda Gracie un air soucieux sur le visage.

La jeune fille se demandait comment se fait-il que cet enfant est pu tourner aussi mal. Il avait l'air vraiment innocent et pourtant, il tuerait déjà à l'âge de 16 ans.

« Il ne le fera pas. Je...Nous serons là avec lui. Le temps qu'il faudra.»

« Tu sais que nous ne pourrons pas rester indéfiniment dans le passé. Le gens auront des soupçons s'ils ne nous voient pas vieillir. Pareil pour Tom. Nous devrons lui dire la vérité, un jour ou l'autre. »

Il eu une pause avant que Jaden ne reprènne la parole.

« Oui je sais, Dit-il. Tu pourras quand même nous jeter un sort de vieillissement. Quant à Tom...Il n'est pas encore près.

« Surtout que ça ferait bizarre à entendre, non ? Intervint Ethan. Salut Tom ! On vient du futur pour t'empêcher de devenir un mage noir qui massacrera des milliers d'innocents. De plus, ton pire ennemi, Harry James Potter qui est sensé te détruire, t'adoptera ! »

« Intéressant la façon dont tu vois les choses Ethan, Ironisa la jeune fille. »

Ce fut Tom qui interrompit leurs pensées en répondant à la question de Gracie.

- Et bien... Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là... Et je suis un peu perdu. Comment se fait-il que je sois sorcier. Mon père devait être un sorcier et ma mère une personne normale, c'est pour ça qu'elle est morte.

- Non ! Cria presque Jaden faisant sursauter Tom. Ne pense jamais ça, Tom. Jamais. Je. ..J'ai peu connu ta mère, certes, mais ce que je suis sûr à son sujet c'est qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour que tu vives. Ton père était un moldu, une personne normale, dépourvue de pouvoir magique. Ta mère est tombée folle amoureuse de lui et elle lui fit boire un filtre d'amour pour que lui aussi tombe amoureux d'elle. Cela à très bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que ta mère arrête de lui en donner, pensant qu'il était maintenant amoureux et qu'ils vivraient heureux ensemble à jamais. Ça ne ce passa pas comme ça. Elle était celle qui avait des pouvoirs magiques. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une femme qu'elle est nécessairement faible. Elle était simplement affaiblie parce qu'elle avait très peu de nourriture et qu'elle désespérait de trouver un endroit convenable où dormir.

« Magnifique mensonge, Jaden »

Cette réplique fit grincer les dents du jeune homme alors qu'il fusillait du regard sa meilleure amie.

Il eu un long silence pendant lequel Tom digérait la nouvelle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait dû mal à le croire, mais son regard vint s'accrocher au poignet de la jeune fille. Il y avait une fine cicatrice blanche.

Gracie sentit quelqu'un fixé - encore une fois - sa cicatrice. Elle lui avait été "offerte" par Lucius Malfoy quand elle avait été en mission d'infiltration auprès des mangemorts. Elle avait été malheureusement démasquée lors d'une réunion au manoir des blonds et avait frôlé la mort. Draco avait sacrifié sa couverture pour la sauver et cela avait fait enrager Lucius qui avait eu le temps de laisser ce petit cadeau sur le poignet de Gracie.

- Désolé, Murmura-t-il.

La jeune blonde fut interloquée. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et elle avait toujours crue que c'était un garçon difficile, mais en fait elle le découvrait sous un autre jour. Il avait l'air tellement plus calme, plus réservé, plus attentif et plus gentil que sa version de 16 ans, la seul qu'elle est jamais vu. Un peu comme Harry ou Jaden au même âge. Ses pensées dérivèrent encore une fois vers le Serpentard de 6e année. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois lors d'un accident alors qu'ils s'entraînaient tous. Tous ? Non pas Ginny.

**Flash Back.**

**Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, même s'il était seulement au mois de Janvier. La Salle sur demande était illuminé des rayons du soleil hivernal, en cet après-midi magnifique. Des sorciers s'entraînaient au duel sous le regard d'un jeune homme de 18 ans. Ses cheveux était noir et ses yeux verts observaient tout ce qui se passait dans la pièce. **

**- Très bien ! Ça suffit pour les duels. Maintenant nous allons pratiquer le sort du Patronus et l'utiliser aussi bien pour la communication que pour la défense contre un Détraqueur. Vous savez tous que Voldemort recrute toutes les créatures magiques qui puissent exister et le nombre des Détraqueurs augmentes chaque jour de plus en plus. Il faut donc vous préparer. **

**D'un geste de la main, une malle apparut sur le sol et elle s'ouvrit lentement. Un pan de cape sombre émergea de la valise suivit d'un râle inhumain, froid. Un détraqueur fit son apparition et les jeunes sorciers derrière Harry commencèrent à grelotter, même Ginny qui se trouvait à l'écart. Elle s'était blessée au bras et à la jambe pendant une chute et n'avait pas voulu embêter Madame Pomfresh avec ça. L'infirmière était déjà très occupée par le nombre de blesser qu'elle devait soigner par jour. Son antre était déjà remplit de patient, qui malheureusement souffrait le martyre. Les jeunes se mirent en file indienne et passèrent les uns après les autres devant la créature. Ils ne réussirent qu'à produirent une volute de fumée argentée. Ce fut le tour de Luna Lovegood, qui adressa un sourire amical au garçon qui avait survécu. Elle se concentra et d'une voix claire et distincte, prononça la formule. **

**- Spero Patronum !**

**Un lapin argenté fonça droit sur le détraqueur et l'envoya valser vers le fond de la salle. Ginny se retrouva vite devant la créature et elle fut surprise quand il changea de forme, mais aussi apeuré. Devant elle était apparue Tom Jedusor, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux. La jeune rouquine tomba au sol et grimaça en sentant la douleur se réveiller dans sa jambe. **

**- Ils sont morts. Toute ta famille est morte...Ssss.... **

**L'adolescent partit d'un grand rire, aigu et froid tout comme la forme précédente. Harry, Hermione et Ron accoururent vers Ginny. **

**- Rester où vous êtes, Cria le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Ginny ! Ginny, ça va ? **

**La jeune fille continuait de fixer l'endroit où se tenait Tom avant de disparaître, remplacer par un gardien d'Askaban. Elle ne tourna la tête vers le jeune homme quand elle fut secouée assez violemment. Elle cligna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'une transe et repris pied dans la réalité en affichant une grimace de douleur. Hermione passa sa baguette au-dessus de la jambe de la jeune rousse et quelques instants plus tard, Ginny poussait un soupir de soulagement. **

**- Ça va mieux. **

**- C'était...Hum...Tom Jedusor ? Questionna Ron en fixant sa soeur et son meilleur ami. **

**Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et se remirent debout, Harry soutenant Ginny. Il la déposa sur le banc et s'assura encore une fois qu'elle allait bien avant d'aller rassurer les élèves qui avaient observé la scène, avec un air inquiet.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Gracie reprit rapidement ses esprits après un coup de coude de la part de son ami, Ethan. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à l'enfant et fit apparaître quatre fauteuils confortables ainsi qu'une petite table et des petits biscuits pour Tom. Ses yeux bleus étaient moins tristes et un peu plus heureux.

- Pour _Tom_, Ethan et pas pour toi. Excuse le, Dit la jeune professeur au jeune garçon qui regardait avec surprise Ethan qui jetait des regards envieux sur la nourriture sur la table. D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas à le faire tous à l'heure. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- D'acc...Daccord.

Sans ce départir de son sourire, la jeune fille tapota le siège à côté d'elle, tandis que ses amis prenaient eux aussi place dans les fauteuils bleus nuits de la chambre. Le jeune garçon ce laissa glisser du tabouret et s'installa confortablement dans le siège bleu. Tom trouvait ça très étrange d'être bien au chaud dans un fauteuil moelleux et entouré de personne qui était chaleureux. C'était une sensation agréable qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

- Je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure d'une deuxième raison qui nous a poussé à venir avec nous. On voudrait te faire sortir de l'orphelinat. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Tom resta figé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lever les yeux vers le visage du jeune professeur. Il croyait que c'était une blague, mais l'expression tout à fait sincère lui dit que ce n'était pas une farce. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment de lui. Peut-être qu'il sera plus heureux s'il acceptait de les accompagner. Et s'il refuse ? Que ce passera-t-il ? L'emmèneront-ils de force ? Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leurs genres. Le jeune orphelin ne cessait de ce poser des questions et en oublia presque là présence des trois adultes.

- Tom ? Ça va ? Demanda Jaden en regardant l'enfant sursauter au son de sa voix.

Le gamin ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

- Vous...Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous ? Quitter l'orphelinat et Madame Hookers ?

Ethan regarda le plus jeune avec un petit sourire. Même s'il détestait Voldemort pour avoir tué Ginny et ses amis, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il détestait le gamin pour autant. Il avait l'air sympa, mais un peu trop sérieux pour un enfant de cet âge.

« Il va falloir y remédier, Pensa-t-il »

Mais la voix furieuse de Gracie l'interrompis dans ses pensées.

« Hors. De . Question. Tom ne deviendra pas un farceur ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui rapporter des ennuis à Poudlard. »

« Allons Gracie, Fit Ethan en insistant bien sûr son prénom d'emprunt. Tu veux qu'il reste sage et sérieux toute sa vie ? Tu veux que ce soit un clone de Percy ?

Cette dernière réplique cloua le bec de la jeune fille qui balbutia une réponse incohérente avant de redresser le menton avec un air d'indifférence digne de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

« Pfff ! »

Jaden avait suivit de loin la conversation de ses amis. Il était d'accord avec Ethan sur le fait que Tom avait le droit de s'amuser un peu. Sans cela il ne connaîtra pas une enfance normal, même si la sienne est comme tous les orphelins : Morne et sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune garçon soit trop responsable...Trop...Trop comme lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- Alors ? Est-ce que tu acceptes de sortir d'ici ?

Tom sourit. Un vrai sourire, timide, mais heureux.

- Bien sûr !

- Parfait ! Tu peux prendre ce qui t'appartient ici et ensuite nous partirons.

Le jeune garçon ne mit pas longtemps à ramasser ses possessions. Il n'y avait qu'une couverture, un médaillon et un petit journal noir. Gracie fit disparaître les fauteuils et la table et ils sortirent tous de la chambre. Le jeune garçon nut même pas un regard en arrière, il poursuivit tout simplement sa route. L'escalier grinçait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, mais ils s'en soucièrent guère. Ils rencontrèrent Madame Hookers lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas.

- Ah.

Jaden ne fit que lever un sourcil. D'un geste de la main, il jeta un sortilège d'amnésie sur la vieille femme puis il prit sa baguette pour la faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Tous les orphelins nurent aucuns souvenir de Tom et des trois inconnus de même que la vieille.

Ils sortirent dehors. Le temps s'était éclairci et les nuages avaient disparu pour laisser place au soleil et à son ciel bleu.

Et voilà ! La fin de ce chapitre ce termine mieux que le précédent ! Donc voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me fair par de vos impressions ! D'après vous, comment sera la réaction des professeurs quand ils veront Tom ? Et comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ? Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne histoire ou idée ? Encore désolée pour les **fautes** d'orthographe dans le chapitre, mais je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ma correctrice...

N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! Bonne soirée ( ou journée pour les Français ^^ )

-xxx- Chaeos.


End file.
